Key For Young Master's heart
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Didekasikan untuk FID#5. Pairing: SASUNARU. Kata siapa menjadi sempurna itu enak? Ya, banyak orang yang pastinya iri pada Sasuke, tetapi pemuda yang sudah dianggap seperti pangeran berkuda putih itu merasa hidupnya biasa-biasa saja. Oh, bahkan lebih parahnya seperti dimasukan ke dalam neraka. Oh, tolonglah! Kenapa orang sempurna seperti Sasuke harus terkena romance picisan?


Selamat pagi dunia. Bergabunglah dengan cerita ini. Membaur menjadi satu bersama-sama anak kaya yang bersekolah di Tokyo Gakuen. Oke, kita mulai dari cuaca di hari ini. Bagaimana dengan cuaca hari ini? Cerah. Dengan gadis-gadis remaja yang berjalan kaki ke sekolah memakai rok pendek tentunya membuat cuaca yang sudah cerah ini semakin cerah—bagi laki-laki, dan kaum… _yuri_? Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Tokyo Gakuen menjadi terkenal atau… _hot_? Tokyo Gakuen terasa berbeda dari sekolah-sekolah lainnya dikarenakan kehadiran Sasuke Uchiha atau tokoh utama cerita ini.

Di dalam cerita ini Sasuke memang terlihat sangat _Gary sue _atau orang-orang sering menyebutnya tokoh yang terlalu sempurna, dan nyaris tidak ada cacatnya, hingga membuat beberapa orang _rolling eyes_ karena merasa tidak akan ada karakter seperti itu di dunia nyata. Tetapi, inilah menariknya cerita ini. Di dalam cerita ini, walaupun Sasuke memiliki Lamborghini, Ferarri, dan Mercedes Benz untuk di bawah sekolah, apakah menggunakan mobil-mobil itu akan membuat kehidupannya sempurna? Walaupun dia memiliki segudang uang yang disediakan ayahnya untuk berpoya-poya bahkan beramal ke seratus panti asuhan, jompo, bahkan panti pijat sekali pun apakah dia bisa membeli segalanya dengan uang itu? Seharusnya di zaman sekarang, banyak uang bisa membuat orang merasa sempurna. _Seharusnya…._ itulah menurut pikiran Sasuke Uchiha—pemuda yang kebetulan lahir di dunia fana ini dengan keadaan sangat sempurna. Sekali lagi, sempurna!

Sasuke memang sempurna, tetapi kesempurnaan tidaklah membawa Sasuke merasa puas. Sang Tuan Muda selalu merasa kehidupannya kurang. Hatinya seperti terkekang—terkunci rapat-rapat. Walaupun setiap wanita akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya, dan setiap laki-laki ingin menjadi saudaranya, namun hal itu tidak ada maknanya karena terlalu mudah baginya untuk membuat siapapun berada di sisinya, atau menjadi pelayannya sekalipun.

Di saat remaja seumurannya sudah bergonta-ganti kekasih berkali-kali, Sasuke tidak merasa tertarik pada lawan jenisnya, maupun sesama jenisnya karena belum ada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan paling mulia yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Di saat anak-anak seumurannya sibuk menabung dan merengek pada orang tuanya untuk mendapatkan hal-hal yang mereka inginkan, dia tidak melakukan itu semua karena orang tuanya sudah memberikan segalanya. Segalanya… mobil, tempat berlindung, pakaian bermerek, makanan enak, kasur yang empuk, tempat belajar yang kondusif, sarana hobby, dan jika orang lain mendengar hal-hal yang dimilik Sasuke—pasti mereka mengatakan, apa lagi yang kurang?

_Well_, berbeda dengan pikiran orang-orang pada umumnya, bagi Sasuke semua kesempurnaannya membuat dirinya terkekang di kesempurnaan itu sendiri. Ia yang seharusnya bahagia merasa kurang karena segala hal yang sudah dia miliki. Ia yang seharusnya orang paling sempurna, merasa kehidupannya masih belum lengkap. Oleh karena itu, di benak Sasuke sendiri muncul pertanyaan; apa yang bisa melepas semua perasaanya terkekang itu? Apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke merasa hidupnya sempurna? Apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke merasa puas, hingga dia merasa dirinya bahagia seperti orang-orang yang mendapatkan kekasih, hadiah, atau… mobil mewah yang sudah dia miliki? Ia ingin merasakan mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya bahagia, hingga mati di hari itupun bisa mati dengan keadaan tersenyum.

Sampai saatnya tiba, hati Sasuke akan terus tertutup, hingga Tuhan berbaik hati untuk memberikan suatu hal yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa sempurna. Ia akan terus menunggu hingga perasaannya terbebas lepas dari kekangan, seperti seekor burung yang baru saja bisa mengepakkan sayapnya—terbang tinggi ke angkasa.

* * *

**Key For Young Master's heart**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, slight Itakyuu **

**Rat: M**

**Warn: Boys Love, lemon/lime, miss typo, Kyuubi-human, etc.**

**Tidak suka jangan dibaca.**

**Cerita ini dipersembahkan untuk FID#5, dan bukan untuk dikomersilkan—diperjual-belikan.**

* * *

Bunyi decitan ban terdengar di area parkir Tokyo Gakuen. Pintu pemudi dari mobil sport warna putih terbuka, ketika mobil itu berhasilkan diparkirkan dengan mulus. Sosok pemuda _raven _dengan mata _onyx _keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna putih itu. Ia membawa tas ransel yang digantungkan pada satu pundaknya. Dengan penampilan kemeja putih, jas almamater sekolah berwarna hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu sport berwarna putih, pemuda itu mengunci mobilnya, dan menapaki kakinya menuju dalam gedung Tokyo Gakuen.

"O—ohayou Fukukaicho…"

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, ketika di depannya terdapat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak asing. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang bukan berasal dari sekolahnya menunduk grogi. Gadis itu mengulurkan segenggam kotak cokelat dan surat cinta pada pemuda berambut merah. "Bisakah kau menerima ini?" kata gadis itu, dengan gagap. Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah itu hanya memandang gadis di depannya sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum setan, "Nona manis, siapa namamu? Apakah namamu Itachi Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan sangat ramah, tetapi penuh misteri.

"E—eh?! Ti—tidak…," gadis itu megeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Pemuda yang sedang 'ditembak' itu melangkahkan kakinya. Memperdekat jaraknya dengan sang gadis. Ia mengambil sedikit rambut gadis itu dan memainkan rambut panjang sang gadis sebelum mencium rambut itu dengan senyuman, dan tatapan yang mematikan, "Apakah kau memiliki mata _onyx_, kulit putih seperti susu, suara _baritone_, senyuman menawan, dan rambut hitam panjang indah?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan tetapi terkesan berbahaya.

Gadis itu memandang pemuda di depannya dengan heran, "Ti—tidak…," gadis itu takut. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk. Ia ingin mundur dan berlari di saat melihat tingkah orang yang disukainya. Wajahnya memerah ketika melihat ketampanan yang mematikan di depannya.

Mata pemuda berambut merah itu menajam, "Jika begitu enyah dari hadapanku karena aku hanya menerima kriteria manusia seperti itu…," bisiknya dengan lembut—selembut angin yang membelai pipi gadis itu. Iapun membalikan badan tanpa peduli jika orang-orang di sekelilingnya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah pemuda berambut merah itu masuk ke dalam gedung…

Cairan bening mengalir pada pelupuk mata gadis itu. Ia tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi karena teman-temannya pun mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya ketika menembak pemuda keren itu. Tetapi ia ingin mencoba, dan siapa tahu dari sekian banyak pesaingnya, dia adalah orang yang beruntung itu. Namun, nasib baik tidak berpihak pada dirinya. Pemuda yang terkenal memiliki ketampanan mematikan itu mempunyai hati seperti gunung es—sulit untuk dicairkan. Pemuda berambut merah itu memang selalu ramah pada siapapun, tapi dengan tegas dia selalu menunjukkan perasaannya jika dia tidak suka pada seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya sang _raven_. Ia yang sejak tadi menonton drama pagi hari di depan gedung sekolahnya itu mengulurkan sapu tangan pada gadis yang sedang patah hati ini.

Gadis itu terbelalak ketika melihat orang yang mengulurkan sapu tangan ke arah dirinya, "Sa—Sasuke-sama?" gumamnya—sangat terkejut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Jangan diambil hati, dia memang selalu begitu ketika pagi hari..," katanya, "Dia bukan _morning person_…," lanjutnya.

Gadis itu mengambil sapu tangan Sasuke, dan mengelap air matanya. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat ceria, dan berhenti menangis karena tidak mau terlihat buruk di depan Sasuke—salah satu laki-laki yang paling diinginkan oleh para ibu-ibu di Jepang untuk dijadikan menantu, dan digilai oleh para remaja untuk dijadikan calon suami di waktu kelak nanti, "A—ah itulah yang membuat Kyuubi-senpai terlihat keren…," lanjutnya. Gadis itu benar-benar tersadar jika pemuda yang menolak dirinya beberapa menit lalu sangatlah dingin, namun itulah pesona pemuda itu.

Sasuke membalas perkataan itu dengan senyuman hambar.

_Dasar wanita!_

Batin Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah mengerti dengan pikiran spesies di depannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Kau seharusnya tidak kasar seperti itu. Kau bisa berbicara baik-baik, 'kan?" Sasuke _mendeath glare_ teman baiknnya—Kyuubi. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju ruang Presiden Sekolah.

Kyuubi Uzumaki adalah salah satu bagian dari kesempurnaan Sasuke. Ia menjadi sosok teman yang bisa dibanggakan. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Kyuubi berasal dari keluarga berada yang bisa membeli apapun benda yang dia inginkan, jika dia mau. Selain menjadi salah satu anak terpintar di sekolah terbaik di Jepang, Kyuubi pun merupakan seorang model professional. Ia sangat digandrungi oleh wanita-wanita di Jepang. Ia selalu dieluk-elukan dimanapun dia berada. Tetapi manusia adalah manusia. Sedemikian rupa terlihat sempurna pun pasti memiliki kecacatan.

Kyuubi yang sangat sempurna memiliki perangai yang buruk, walaupun ia ramah. Ia sangat _arrogant_, dan egois. Ia jarang mau mendengar perkataan orang lain. Ia cenderung berpusat pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, walaupun sifat Kyuubi menyebalkan seperti itu, Sasuke tetap kerasan menjadi temannya karena Kyuubi selalu jujur pada perasaannya. Jika ia tidak suka, dengan tegas ia akan bilang tidak suka, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Itu lebih baik bagi Sasuke daripada memiliki seorang teman yang bisanya menikam dari belakang.

Kyuubi menatap Sasuke dengan intens, "Bagaimana kabar kakakmu?" tanyanya. Kyuubi benar-benar tidak mendengar ceramah Sasuke sepanjang mereka melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan Presiden Sekolah. "Apakah dia masih terlihat _sexy_? Kapan kita belajar kelompok lagi? Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat dirinya," pemuda berambut merah ini tersenyumsangat manis. Kyuubi yang biasanya sangat jaga _image_ tidak segan-segan memperlihatkan rasa sukanya pada Itachi, walaupun itu di depan adik Itachi sendiri.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kyuubi, kau sudah gila!" serunya, "Obsesimu pada Itachi sangat mengerikan," komentar frontal Sasuke.

Selain sifatnya yang _arrogant_, Kyuubi memiliki keanehan lain pada dirinya. Ia memiliki obsesi pada Itachi—kakak Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang ini menjadi seorang guru di sebuah TK, tetapi entah kenapa, walaupun Itachi seorang guru, ia bisa membeli mobil yang sama bagusnya dengan Sasuke. Obsesi Kyuubi itu terjadi semenjak Kyuubi pertama kali melihat Itachi. Pada saat itu, Kyuubi belajar kelompok untuk kesekian kalinya di rumah Sasuke, dan secara kebetulan Itachi baru saja pulang. Tidak butuh berpikir dua kali, Kyuubi langsung hanyut dengan pesona pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Semenjak melihat Itachi, ia tidak bisa belajar, dan hanya melamun sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mereka. Lamunan Kyuubi tidak berakhir sampai disitu, berhari-hari Kyuubi tidak tidur, makan, dan hanya termenung di sekolah. Hal itu berlangsung sampai beberapa bulan kemudian; prestasi Kyuubi menurun drastis. Ia tidak fokus pada pelajaran dan pekerjaannya sebagai model. Di dalam otak Kyuubi hanya ada Itachi. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari kakak kandung Sasuke itu.

Semua orang terkejut dengan perubahan tingkah Kyuubi, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun. Alhasil, Sasuke yang diam-diam merasa khawatir dengan perubahan sifat Kyuubi mencari penyebab keanehan tingkah teman baiknya itu. Tidak butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk mengetahui penyebab perubahan sifat Kyuubi. Sasuke mengetahui sumber masalah pada diri Kyuubi ketika dirinya melihat pemuda berambut merah itu pada waktu akhir-akhir ini selalu ke sekolah Itachi usai pelajaran sekolah. Tidak peduli tatapan memuja orang-orang di sekitarnya, Kyuubi hanya diam di depan gerbang sekolah Itachi secara sembunyi-sembunyi—tidak berani menyapa Itachi. Ia akan langsung sembunyi ketika Itachi memunculkan wujudnya.

Semakin lama tingkah Kyuubi semakin menyedihkan. Selain seperti orang bodoh, dan kehilangan harapan hidup, ia mengalami penyakit yang selama ini belum pernah dialaminya, yaitu penyakit jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. _The Greatest man_ pun harus terbaring di atas kasur selama beberapa hari karena demam cinta. Ia tidak ingin makan, bahkan melakukan apapun. Ia seperti dihantui oleh kakak dari sahabatnya.

Disebabkan Kyuubi cukup lama tidak masuk sekolah, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjenguk pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia ingin membawa oleh-oleh untuk Kyuubi, tetapi ia tidak tahu makanan atau benda apa yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada Kyuubi, pada saat menjenguk pemuda itu. Sasuke terus memutar otak untuk mencari benda yang cocok dijadikannya bingkisan, hingga pada saatnya ia mempunyai ide gila. Ia mengambil foto Itachi yang berada di dalam album keluarga secara diam-diam. Ia membawa foto itu ke kediaman Kyuubi, dan memberikan foto itu pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

Mata Kyuubi tidak berhenti menatap foto Itachi. Ia sampai lupa mengucapkan kata makasih pada Sasuke. Ia hanya termenung—tidak mengedipkan mata—dengan sorot mata terpukau, hingga beberapa waktu kemudian, Kyuubi menghela napas. Ia memunggungi Sasuke, dan memerintahkan sang Uchiha untuk pergi meninggalkannya dengan alasan ingin beristirahat.

Tanpa banyak berbicara Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Ia menutup kamar Kyuubi secara perlahan. Sejenak Sasuke menatap pintu di belakangnya. Ia tahu pemilik kamar di balik pintu ini sedang berteriak kegirangan, atau lebih parahnya sedang menari—melupakan sakitnya. Ia tahu jika pemuda yang selalu terlihat ceria itu, sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Tetapi Sasuke pun tahu ketakutan Kyuubi melebihi segala-galanya, hingga Kyuubi hanya bisa memendam perasaannya secara diam-diam. Ia tahu jika Kyuubi yang selalu dibanggakan oleh orang lain takut akan mengecewakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kyuubi takut akan menyakiti orang-orang yang menyayanginya karena orientasinya yang menyimpang. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Kyuubi terbelenggu di dalam kesempurnaannya. Ia tidak dapat bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia harus menjadi terbaik di depan orang lain, walaupun itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke berhenti melamun, ketika ia menyadari sebentar lagi akan tiba di Ruang Presiden Sekolah.

Kyuubi tersenyum usil, "Aku ingin menyentuh rambutnya yang halus, bibirnya yang merah, dan kulitnya..," pemuda itu secara terang-terangan mendeskripsikan isi pikirannya, "Aissshhh…aku ingin memeluknya..," dengan semangat Kyuubi memeluk dirinya sendiri. Membayangkan Itachi-lah yang dipeluknya.

Sasuke mendegus. Kyuubi menjadi seperti ini setelah Sasuke memberikan foto itu. Pemuda berambut merah itu meluapkan rasa sukanya pada Itachi dengan menjadi _stalker. _Tampaknya secara tidak langsung Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat berperan besar membuat Kyuubi menjadi aneh seperti ini.

Sasuke membuka pintu Ruang Presiden.

"Kapan aku siap bertemu Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi—tidak berhenti untuk meganggu pagi hari Sasuke. "Kapan? Kapan? Kapan?" tanya Kyuubi sembari meremas rambutnya. Ia seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak berani memberikan harapan atau menurunkan harapan Kyuubi. Ia tahu, walaupun terkesan bercanda, tetapi pertanyaan Kyuubi selalu berpengaruh pada kehidupan Kyuubi sendiri. Jika diberikan harapan Kyuubi akan terus menghayal, jika tidak diberi harapan, maka ia akan _down_ dan rasa sakit hati tersirat di mata merah kehijauan pemuda berambut merah itu. Sasuke tidak mau melihat tatapan sedih Kyuubi karena itu mengingatkannya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke dan Kyuubi duduk di kursi kerja mereka masing-masing. Sasuke sebagai Presiden Sekolah, dan Kyuubi wakilnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak menjawab per—

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangan Presiden Sekolah terbuka kembali.

Sosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung-besar masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Ia yang bernama Kisame menunduk hormat pada kedua orang terpenting di sekolahnya sebelum meminta ijin untuk berbicara. Ia adalah kaki-tangan Sasuke dan Kyuubi di dalam urusan sekolah. Ia adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya oleh Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Kisame sangat pandai dalam urusan komputer. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke mempercayakan Kisame sebagai bagian informatika dari sekolah ini.

"_Ohayou_…Sasuke-sama, dan Kyuubi-sama..," kata Kisame yang giginya mirip ikan hiu sembari menunduk hormat.

"Yoooooo, Selamat pagi!" kata Kyuubi dengan semangat. Kyuubi tersenyum lebar.

"Sasuke-sama, kemarin anak dari sekolahan kita kembali di serang dari sekolah tetangga…," tanpa basa-basi Kisame melaporkan kejadian penting yang dialami anak-anak sekolah ini. "Mereka tidak masuk sekolah karena mengalami patah tulang pada bagian lengan dan kaki."

Sasuke dan Kyuubi saling pandang. Mereka berdua memang sedang mengatasi masalah yang akhir-akhir ini beredar di kalangan anak-anak Tokyo Gakuen. Mereka selalu mendapatkan laporan jika anak-anak yang berasal dari sekolah mereka telah mengalami kekerasan dari sekolah lain. Semua kekerasan ini terjadi karena sekolah mereka berdampingan dengan sekolah lain, dan hanya dibatasi oleh kawat. Tokyo Gakuen yang merupakan sekolah terbaik di Jepang harus berdampingan dengan sekolah swasta yang akhir-akhir selalu banyak tingkah, padahal sekolah itu adalah sekolah swasta terbaik di daerah ini.

Kekerasan itu sering terjadi pada saat pulang sekolah. Anak-anak Tokyo Gakuen yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan anak-anak sekolah swasta itu pasti akan dihajar. Tetapi pihak sekolah tidak berani mengambil tanggapan pada kekerasan itu karena diduga mayoritas penghuni sekolah swasta itu adalah anak-anak petinggi Jepang atau pengusaha-pengusaha perusahaan di Jepang yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk mendidik anak mereka. Alhasil, disebabkan guru tidak dapat memberi keputusan yang bijaksana untuk menanggapi masalah ini, kasus itu menjadi tanggung jawab Sasuke dan Kyuubi yang bertugas sebagai pemimpin para siswa karena anak-anak Tokyo Gakuen meminta pertolongan Sasuke dan Kyuubi agar bisa mengatasi masalah itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Sasuke-sama?" Kisame bertanya. Iapun takut diwaktu kelak nanti dialah yang menjadi sasaran anak-anak berandal kaya itu.

Kyuubi memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. Setelah itu, dia memandang Kisame dengan cengiran lebarnya, "bisakah kau keluar? Sasuke dan aku akan membicarakannya dahulu," kata Kyuubi. Ia tahu jika Sasuke sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Kami berdua butuh berpikir," lanjut Kyuubi, dengan nada setengah meminta.

Kisame mengerti maksud Kyuubi. Iapun berpamitan sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Kisame menghilang dari hadapan Kyuubi dan Sasuke…

"Aku tahu kau tidak sedang berpikir," Kyuubi memandang Sasuke yang sejak mendengar kabar tidak mengenakan itu hanya terdiam. "Ada apa denganmu, tidak biasanya kau tidak agresif untuk menghentikan masalah di sekolah ini?" tanya Kyuubi. Baru kali ini Kyuubi melihat Sasuke tidak menanggapi masalah di depannya dengan benar, "Sasuke, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Terdengar bunyi bel masuk.

Sasuke beranjak dari atas kursi, "waktunya kita masuk kelas," katanya. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan—meninggalkan Kyuubi yang terheran-heran dengan tingkah teman baiknya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Le..lebih cepat…ahh…ahhhhnnn..te…terus…"

Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan cahaya lampu temaram sepasang pemuda sedang saling memadu kasih di atas sebuah ranjang. Salah satu pemuda itu adalah pemuda bermata _onyx_. Ia sibuk menggerakkan pinggulnya—memberikan kenikmatan pada pemuda di bawahnya. Hujaman pada lubang ketat yang menekan-nekan kejantanannya semakin diperkeras, seiring dengan gairah yang semakin memuncak. Ini sangat nyaman. Ia belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini sepanjang kehidupannya. Memasuki lubang pemuda di bawahnya adalah keinginannya sejak lama.

Keringat menetes di kedua tubuh tidak berbalut sehelai benang pun. Sepasang kaki melingkar di tubuh pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Rambut pemuda bermata _onyx _itu basah karena keringat—memberikan kesan sexy pada pemuda di bawahnya. Sedangkan desahan demi desahan dari mulut kedua pemuda itu terus terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Semilir angin yang berhembus melewati AC tidak terasa karena hawa panas yang diberikan aktivitas kedua pemuda itu. Kasur yang berbenturan dengan tembok memenuhi suara kamar. Sangat penuh dengan aura bercinta.

"Kau menyukainya? Bagaimana rasanya? Bagaimana rasanya ketika aku memasukimu, dan memberikan kenikmatanmu seperti ini?" pemuda bermata _onyx_ memberikan kiss mark pada leher pemuda di bawahnya, ketika pemuda itu mendongakan kepalanya. Ia tidak merasa cukup untuk menandai pemuda di bawahnya, walaupun kulit leher itu sudah penuh dengan bercak merah.

Pemuda yang sedang diberi kenikmatan itu mengerang. Ia meremas sprei di bawahnya, "Sa…Sasuke…ahhhnn…a..aku… i…i..ingin ke—

PLAK!

Buku dipukul ke arah meja—depan Sasuke.

SRET

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia langsung duduk tegak, dengan mata yang masih memerah.

Uchiha Sasuke sang model para murid melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia tidak berada di dalam sebuah kamar. Ia tidak sedang melakukan aktivitas menyenangkan. Ia berada di dalam sebuah kelas, dan sedang mengikuti pelajaran matematika yang membosankan. Sasuke menggosok kedua matanya. Tengah selangkangannya tidak nyaman karena mimpi 'nikmat' nya itu.

"Kau mimpi apa sampai berkeringat? Tumben sekali kau tidur di kelas. Apa kau sakit Sasuke?" tanya guru. Ia khawatir karena sejak tadi Sasuke meracau tidak jelas di dalam mimpinya, dan cukup meganggu aktivitas belajar, "Jika kau sakit sebaiknya ke UKS. Apakah kau membutuhkan bantuan Kyuubi?" tawar guru itu. Ia memandang Kyuubi yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke, dan sudah bersiap-siap membantu Sasuke untuk pergi ke UKS.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pak," Sasuke beranjak dari atas kursi. Ia berdoa agar gundukan di celananya tidak terlihat oleh teman-temannya, "aku bisa pergi sendiri," dengan gontai Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Ia merasa dirinya gila karena tertidur di kelas dan bermimpi yang tidak senonoh mengenai seseorang yang namanya saja dia tidak ketahui.

Kyuubi hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah temannya. Ia memandang guru yang kembali mengajar sebelum mengacungkan tangannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dengan wajah pucat-pasi Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya—menelusuri koridor kelas. Tubuhnya sudah kembali tenang, namun jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak. Ia sepertinya sudah gila. Ia telah bermimpi mesum di tengah-tengah pelajaran. Sasuke menghela napas—berat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini? Apakah ini adalah hal yang wajar pada diri seorang laki-laki? Ia memijat pelipisnya. Tidak disangka dari berjuta-juta wanita yang ada di dunia ini, dirinya harus bermimpi mesum dengan seorang laki-laki. Seorang laki-laki tidak jelas pula.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya hingga dia tidak sadar sudah mencapai bagian belakang gedung. Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan bertanya di dalam hatinya sejak kapan dia berada di sini? Sasuke menghela napas kembali. Pemuda itu memandang jendela di dekatnya. Jendela yang memiliki pemandangan perbatasan antara sekolahnya dan sekolah swasta. Sasuke terus memandang jendela sekolah itu, hingga matanya terbelalak. Ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu datang ke dalam mimpinya setiap ia tidur muncul di perbatasan sekolah, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kawat perbatasan itu.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, matanya tidak dapat berhenti berkedip.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat pemuda itu. Ia sering mengamati pemuda itu. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sering diam di perbatasan sekolah—sendirian. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke memincing tajam. Awalnya, dia tidak tertarik dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia hanya sering memandang gerak-gerik orang-orang di sekelilingnya ketika melamun, dan pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah orang satu-satunya orang yang ada di hadapannya ketika Sasuke melamun di belakang gedung ini.

Terlalu sering melihat pemuda itu, Sasuke sampai hafal cara pemuda itu berjalan, duduk, bahkan gerak-geriknya ketika merasa tidak nyaman untuk duduk pun dia hafal. Bagi Sasuke mengamati pemuda itu sudah menjadi rutinitas tiap harinya hingga tanpa sadar dia terjebak di dalam pesona pemuda itu. Jika Sasuke tidak melihat pemuda itu barang sehari pun ia akan merasa kehilangan. Ia akan bertanya-tanya kemana pemuda itu pergi. Ia akan mencari tahu, hingga dia bisa melihat pemuda itu. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke sendiri pemuda itu sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya.

"Memandang dia kembali, hm?" Kyuubi berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu jika Sasuke sering menyendiri di tempat yang jarang dijamah oleh orang ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan nada malas-masalan. Matanya masih fokus pada pemuda di perbatasan sekolah itu. "Apakah kau ijin pada guru untuk menemuiku?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mendengus dengan sifat Kyuubi yang selalu mengekor dirinya.

Dengan sekantong plastik di tangannya Kyuubi berjalan ke samping Sasuke, "ambilah, dan makan!" perintah Kyuubi, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tahu jika di hari ini Sasuke tidak sarapan karena terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas Fugaku—ayah Sasuke. "Perutmu kosong, bukan?"

Sekarang Sasuke tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ingatannya kembali pada mimpinya ketika dirinya semakin memperhatikan pemuda itu. Tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat. Ia harus menghentikan semua ini. Ia tidak boleh terjebak di dalam percintaan menjijikan sesama jenis. Ia harus melepaskan semua perasaan tidak penting ini karena Sasuke Uchiha tidak boleh takluk oleh apapun juga. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya?

Sasuke melihat ke arah kantong plastik yang dibawa oleh Kyuubi.

"Aku ambil," kata Sasuke sembari merebut kantong plastik itu. Ia pun dengan tergesa-gesa pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"E—Eh disitu ada ma—sudahlah!" Kyuubi menghela napas berat ketika temannya sudah pergi jauh. Iapun memandang ke jendela, melihat sosok yang menghantui Sasuke selama ini sebelum matanya memincing—menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu tajam.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Tap.. Tap.. Tap…

Dengan perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya—menuju kawat perbatasan sekolah di depannya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan menghampiri orang yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini. Ia akan berhadapan dengan orang itu, dan melihat jelas sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Seperti apa wajahnya ketika Sasuke melihat secara _detail_ bintang film _wet dream-nya_? Apakah dia setampan saat Sasuke melihatnya dari gedung? Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia sudah dekat dengan perbatasan itu ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu memandang dirinya.

SRET!

Sang bintang mimpi basah pun memandang Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Rohnya seperti terhisap ke dalam pesona sepasang mata biru di depannya. Pemuda di depannya walaupun terdapat luka disudut bibirnya tetap mempesona. Tatapan yang sangat tajam, dan ekspresi datar yang mematikan membuat jantung Sasuke semakin berdetak kencang. Firasatnya tidaklah salah; pemuda yang setiap harinya dia pandangi lebih mempesona dari model-model yang selalu mengincarnya.

BRAK!

Sasuke memukul kawat pembatas di depannya, dan membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. Sasuke tidak sadar jika dia telah bertindak seperti hewan buas yang ingin menerkam korbannya.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN IDIOT?!" pemuda bermata biru itu memandang kesal Sasuke karena terkejut. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, "jika tidak ada pembatas ini maka kau sudah mati aku hajar," gumamnya—kesal. Ia tidak sadar jika dirinya yang akan diterkam oleh Sasuke jika tidak ada pembatas itu.

Sadar dengan tingkah konyolnya, dan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tidak karuan, dengan terburu-buru Sasuke mengambil roti di tangannya. Ia harus menenangkan diri. Ia tidak boleh terlihat bodoh di depan orang yang disukainya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Dia belum pernah bertingkah seperti ini. Apakah dia sudah gila? Jangan bilang dia tertular oleh teman baiknya—Kyuubi. Ia telah menyukai sesama jenis, dan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh jika melihat orang yang disukainya itu.

Sasuke memakan roti di tangannya tergesa-gesa. Tidak peduli rasa roti di tangannya, ia terlalu gugup dengan dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda bermata biru itu memandang Sasuke yang dengan lahapnya memakan roti. Ia menelan ludah, dan tanpa sengaja perutnya berbunyi.

Sasuke berhenti makan, dan memandang pemuda di dekatnya. Ia tahu jika pemuda itu sedang lapar, "Kau mau roti?" tawar Sasuke. Ia mengambil roti yang seharusnya menjadi kepunyaan Kyuubi, dan menunjukan roti itu pada pemuda bermata biru ini, "kau mau, tidak?"

Pemuda itu menatap Sasuke dan roti di tangan Sasuke secara bergiliran. Ia kembali menelan ludahnya, "aku tidak bisa menerima makanan dari orang asing," kata pemuda itu. Ia memalingkan mukanya. Tidak mau melihat Sasuke.

Lempar.

Sasuke melempar roti itu—melewati pagar pembatas, dan tepat jatuh di tangan pemuda itu.

"Buang saja jika tidak mau," kata Sasuke. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya—meninggalkan pemuda itu di dalam kesendirian. Langkah Sasuke sangat cepat—tidak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda bermata biru itu hanyalah memandang roti di tangannya dengan bingung.

.

.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat. Desahan, aroma, dan segala hal yang di dalam mimpi basahnya semakin kuat menghantui pikiran Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat menenangkan dirinya. Ia ingin melihat pemuda itu lagi, dan mendengar suaranya. Ia ingin menatap kembali sorot mata tajam itu. Ia ingin memeluknya. Ia ingin merasakan setiap sudut yang terdapat di dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia pasti sudah gila karena pikirannya selalu kotor—membayangkan pemuda itu.

"Ada yang sedang jatuh cinta di sini?" Kyuubi sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam di taman Tokyo Gakuen.

Sasuke tertawa miris, "Itu tidak mungkin…," bisiknya, "Aku Sasuke Uchiha tidak mungkin jatuh cinta—terlebih pada seorang laki-laki…," lanjutnya, dengan suara sangat pelan. Ia yakin jika perasaan yang menghantuinya selama ini hanyalah nafsu semata.

Kyuubi tersenyum miring, "Di saat bertemu dengan dirinya sifatmu akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kau akan kehilangan tingkah kerenmu. Setelah itu, tubuhmu akan panas-dingin. Kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berbicara, menyentuh, dan memeluknya dengan erat seakan-akan hanya dengan memilikinya kau akan bahagia…," katanya, "Kau hanya ingin dirinya untuk dirimu sendiri."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia kaget dengan perkatan Kyuubi, "Ba—bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Setelah itu tubuhmu akan demam. Di saat kau bisa memiliki segalanya, dan hanya orang itu yang tidak bisa kau miliki, kau menjadi gila… Tubuhmu yang selalu dimanja itu akan berteriak untuk dipenuhi keinginannya…," Kyuubi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau akan bermimpi tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya."

"Kau salah aku ti—" Sasuke memeriksa keningnya. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut, "aku panas…bagaimana bisa?"

Kyuubi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke, "Itulah yang aku rasakan pada Itachi…," bisiknya dengan sensual, dan jika yang dibisiki itu adalah orang lain maka tubuh orang itu akan merinding.

"A—apa?!" seru Sasuke—entah sudah berapa kali di hari ini dia terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke, "Aku mau masuk kelas kembali..," katanya, "Jaa~" Kyuubi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih kebingungan.

"Kyuubi, jangan bercanda! AKU TIDAK MAU SEPERTI ITU! KAU PASTI BERCANDA!" teriak Sasuke, memanggil nama temannya yang tidak kunjung berhenti berjalan, "KYUUBI, AKU TIDAK MAU JADI ORANG GILA SEPERTIMU!" lanjutnya, dan suara tawa yang sangat kencang pun terdengar dari bibir Kyuubi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Malam hari…_

_Kediaman Uchiha…_

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas, dan memukul samsak tinju, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Ia memandang langit-langi tinggi berwarna putih. Napasnya teratur ketika hawa dingin yang dibawakan AC meniup tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menjadi sandaran kepala Sasuke. Ia asyik melamunkan pemuda bermata biru, ketika terdengar suara keributan dari lantai bawah kamarnya. Suara keributan yang setiap hari Sasuke dengar.

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia memandang pintu dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa ayah dan kakaknya tidak pernah berhenti bertengkar? Kenapa mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala? Sasuke beranjak dari kasur. Ia menuju pintu ketika terdengar derap kaki—orang yang menaiki tangga. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, dan berdiri di depan pintunya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau baru pulang, Kak?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ini sudah jam satu dini hari, dan Itachi baru pulang. "—kau kemana saja sampai pulang selarut ini?" Sasuke memandang wajah Itachi yang wajahnya tampak kusut.

Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat kakaknya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Dahulu hubungan mereka tidak seperti ini. Itachi adalah kakak yang sangat baik dan selalu berada di samping Sasuke. Namun, kesibukan Itachi merubah hubungan Sasuke dan dirinya. Itachi tidak lagi dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan ayahnya ketika Sasuke mengajaknya bermain. Selain itu, dikarenakan Itachi anak pertama dari Keluarga Uchiha, dia yang selalu dididik secara intensif untuk menjadi ahli waris utama. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya seorang ahli waris cadangan yang selalu merasa kesepian di tengah-tengah kesibukan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hubungan Sasuke semakin renggang dikala Itachi bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang menjadi bahan bertengkar mereka, namun semenjak itu sifat Itachi menjadi lebih dingin pada Sasuke. Hak waris utama Itachi pun dicabut oleh Fugaku, dan digantikan oleh Sasuke. Alhasil, segala beban yang tadinya jatuh ke tangan Itachi kini beralih pada Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu yang santai harus mencium neraka dunia. Ia tidak bebas untuk melakukan apapun. Ayahnya selalu menekan dirinya untuk menjadi terbaik di antara orang-orang terbaik. Apakah selama ini yang dirasakan Itachi dari kecil? Terkadang Sasuke merasa sedih ketika mengingat nasib kakaknya.

Sasuke mencium bau tidak enak dari arah kakaknya, "Apakah kau minum-minum lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi kakaknya yang setiap malamnya selalu datang dengan keadaan mabuk.

Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar adiknya.

"Kakak, apa kau memiliki masalah?" tanya Sasuke—sekali lagi. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Itachi memandang Sasuke. Ia membuka tutup-mulutnya sebelum mendesah pelan, "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dengan pelan. Itachi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

_Apa yang terjadi denganmu?_

_Kenapa kau selalu menjauhiku?_

Batin Sasuke sembari tertawa getir.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Pagi Hari…_

_Ruang Makan Kediaman Uchiha…._

Cuaca cerah dengan kicauan burung di sekitar kediaman Uchiha tidak membuat Sasuke semangat untuk makan. Ia hanya membiarkan setangkap roti berselai cokelat di depannya. Matanya kosong pada saat melamun. Hari ini dia tidak bergairah, bahkan untuk pergi ke sekolah sekalipun. Tampaknya Sasuke terkena gejala jatuh cinta.

Kedua pasang mata menatap Sasuke heran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke melamun seperti ini. Pewaris kekayaan Uchiha biasanya selalu gesit dalam bergerak. Hal ini membuat Fugaku sedikit kesal. Anak yang dibanggakannya bertingkah seperti orang bodoh adalah hal yang paling tidak dia sukai. Alhasil, Fugaku membersihkan tenggorokannya untuk menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan.

"Sebaiknya waktu melamunmu kau gunakan untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna," sindir Fugaku, membuat Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, dan memandang Fugaku dengan canggung. "Bersiap-siaplah ke sekolah, aku tidak mau apapun yang kau pikirkan meganggu nilai sekolahmu," lanjutnya. Ia melipat koran yang sejak tadi dibacanya, dan menyiapkan diri untuk ke kantor.

"Hari ini aku tidak akan ke kantor," Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar, "aku lelah karena semalaman harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah," katanya ketika Fugaku memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kakakmu," Fugaku menjawab perkataan Sasuke, "—kau diberikan kelebihan kepintaran oleh Tuhan untuk berpikir, bukan untuk menjadi pemalas atau orang yang tidak tahu diuntung," Fugaku pun memasangkan jasnya, dan meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Mikoto—ibu Sasuke.

Selalu alasan itu yang diucapkan Fugaku. Diberikan otak yang di atas rata-rata seperti kutukan bagi seorang Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa hidup bebas. Ia hanya menjadi seseorang yang dimanfaatkan. Ia tidak bisa menikmati masa-masa remajanya, seperti orang lain. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak bisa membantah, dan mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya yang telah mendidiknya dari kecil. Ia hanya bisa menerima dirinya diperlakukan sebagai boneka. Ia tidak bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa kedua kali, setelah Itachi mengecewakan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke..," Mikoto mengelus tangan Sasuke yang terkepal kuat.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut memandang ibunya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu…," katanya. Ia tidak bisa membuat ibunya bersedih.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Tokyo Gakuen…_

_Jam Pelajaran…_

Setelah mengalami pagi yang buruk, Sasuke semakin malas untuk melakukan apapun. Ia tidak masuk kelas untuk kedua harinya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, dengan sekantong plastik berisi makan dan minuman Sasuke berjalan ke arah pembatas sekolah. Napasnya kembali tercekik ketika melihat sosok yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya itu. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah. Ia tidak mungkin kalah dan takut dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Pemuda bermata biru, dan berambut pirang itu memandang Sasuke sebelum memalingkan muka—memandang lurus ke depan kembali.

"Kau tidak takut denganku?" tanya pemuda bermata biru itu. Sasuke hanya duduk di atas tanah, sehingga mereka berdua saling memunggungi, dengan pagar sebagai pembatas mereka,"—aku bisa menghajarmu kapan saja."

"Kau mau?" tawar Sasuke. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah apel pada pemuda itu. "Aku membelinya di kantin, tetapi niatku untuk memakannya hilang," Sasuke benar-benar tidak berbohong jika selera makannya kembali hilang.

Pemuda itu mendengus. Ia memandang sejenak apel di tangan Sasuke, "kau orang yang aneh," gumamnya, "—biasanya orang-orang takut padaku," lanjutnya. "—bahkan orang-orang di sekolahku pun menjauhiku tanpa alasan yang jelas…"

Lempar.

Sasuke melempar apel di tangannya, melewati pagar pembatas, dan lagi-lagi terjatuh tepat di tangan orang yang memunggunginya.

"Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sasuke. Ia mengenalkan diri.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memandang Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

"Apakah sangat penting mengenalkan dirimu padaku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyuman mencemooh.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "itu menandakan jika aku tidak takut padamu," lanjutnya, "—tidak masalah jika di waktu kelak nanti kau akan mencariku dan meminta seseorang untuk memukuliku, aku pasti bisa menghadapinya…," Sasuke memandang pemuda di belakangnya, "—karena aku bukanlah seperti orang kebanyakan, pengecut dan selalu mengandalkan kekuasaannya, lalu _meng-judge_ orang lain lebih buruk darinya. Aku bisa mengandalkan kekuatanku sendiri untuk melawan orang lain."

Sasuke dapat merasakan jika pemuda di dekatnya terpana dengan perkataannya.

GRAUS!

Pemuda itu menggigit apel di tangannya.

SRET!

Ia melempar apel itu, dan ditangkap Sasuke dengan mulus.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari atas tanah, "Naruto," katanya dengan senyuman licik. "Namaku, Naruto Namikaze, dan akupun bukanlah orang yang takut memberi namanya pada orang asing," lanjutnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya—meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg…

Jantung Sasuke berdetak sangat kencang ketika memandang apel di tangannya. Apel ini… telah digigit oleh Naruto? Wajah Sasuke berseri. Ia mendekatkan apel itu pada bibirnya, dan mengecup secara perlahan hasil dari gigitan Naruto. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati dan membayangkan setiap organ di mulut Naruto yang telah mencicipi apel ini. Perlahan, lidah Sasuke menjilat hasil gigitan itu, merasakan rasa manis yang membaur di dalam mulutnya. Setelah itu, ia menggigit apel ini sembari tersenyum geli atas tingkah gilanya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_**Dua bulan kemudian…**_

"Akhir-akhir ini kasus pemukulan pada anak-anak kita tidak terjadi," Neji yang merupakan salah satu anggota kepresidenan sekolah melaporkan.

"Wah, itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh…," kata anggota lain—Tenten. Dia adalah kekasih Neji yang menjabat menjadi bendahara Presiden Sekolah. "Padahal kita tidak melakukan apapun..," gumamnya, dengan senyuman lebar.

Sejak dimulainya rapat keanggotaan Presiden Sekolah, Sasuke hanya diam saja. Bayangannya terus teralihkan pada sosok Naruto. Semenjak mereka berteman, kasus pemukulan pada anak-anak Tokyo Gakuen tidak terjadi. Dari desas-desus yang beredar, Sasuke tahu jika Naruto adalah pelakunya, tetapi Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto berjanji agar tidak melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada anak Tokyo Gakuen, dan anak-anak sekolah lain.

Dikala itu, Sasuke tidak yakin jika Naruto mau berjanji, tetapi nyatanya pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebar bersedia berjanji, dan sampai sekarang Naruto memenuhi janjinya itu. Ha—ah, tidak disangka pemuda itu sangat _gentle_, walaupun kasar. Sasuke ternyata tidak salah menilai Naruto.

"—tetapi sayang kasus pemukulan itu sudah selesai," Neji menghela napas, "padahal aku sudah megetahui nama orang yang itu," lanjutnya. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan intens, "—tetapi percuma saja aku memberitahukannya pada pihak sekolah, aku dengar orang tua dia memiliki pengaruh besar di dalam pemerintahan, jadi sulit untuk dijangkau oleh hukum. Jika kasusnya seperti ini, maka hanya akan dianggap sebagai kenakalan remaja, dan tidak akan ditanggapi secara serius."

Seluruh anggota Presiden Sekolah yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut. Mata mereka terfokus pada Neji, "Siapa?" tanya mereka—serentak.

_Pantas saja sekolah tidak menanggapi kekerasan ini…_

Batin semuanya, ketika mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Naruto…," jawab Neji. "Ia memiliki rambut pirang mencolok, mata biru, dan tanda lahir di kedua pipinya."

Krieeeetttt…

Sebuah kursi tergeser. Sasuke beranjak dari kursi itu.

Kyuubi yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam memandang Sasuke, "Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Mencari udara segar…," jawab Sasuke. Tanpa melihat ke belakang dan berpamitan, ia melangkah kakinya ke luar ruangan Presiden sekolah. Meninggalkan semua orang di dalam ruangan itu dengan ekspresi keheranan.

Sasuke tidak mau mendengar gosip mengenai Naruto yang beredar di kalangan teman-temannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Senyum lembut Sasuke muncul ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang bersandar pada kawat pembatas sekolah. Sepertinya anak ini tidak pernah masuk kelas, dan Sasuke ingin merubah sikap Naruto yang satu itu. Tetapi Sasuke tidak akan memaksakan. Ia akan merubah sifat Naruto agar menjadi lebih baik secara perlahan. Sasuke pun menghampiri Naruto. Perasaannya tidak pernah berubah semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu; jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang, dan matanya selalu terpana ketika melihat wajah tampan Naruto.

"Tidak aku sangka kau berhenti memukuli anak-anak dari sekolahku," kata Sasuke. Ia sedikit menggoda pemuda yang sedang melamun itu.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_..," alasan Naruto, "Lagipula pikiranku mengenai orang kaya sepertimu kini berubah. Kau bukanlah orang yang ingin berada di kedudukan tinggi, dan kau adalah tipe orang yang bisa berteman dengan siapapun," lanjutnya, dengan tenang. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang mempercayai diriku."

"—_tetapi sayang kasus pemukulan itu sudah selesai," Neji menghela napas, "padahal aku sudah megetahui nama orang yang itu," lanjutnya. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan intens, "—tetapi percuma saja aku memberitahukannya pada pihak sekolah, aku dengar orang tua dia memiliki pengaruh besar di dalam pemerintahan, jadi sulit untuk dijangkau oleh hukum. Jika kasusnya seperti ini, maka hanya akan dianggap sebagai kenakalan remaja, dan tidak akan ditanggapi secara serius."_

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Tampaknya, Neji sedikit salah mendapatkan informasi. Pemuda yang berada di dekat Sasuke ini bukanlah pemuda kaya yang seperti dikatakan Neji. Pemuda ini adalah orang yang sederhana, tidak berlebihan seperti anak-anak sekolah Sasuke. Tetapi, kenapa pihak sekolah enggan untuk mengambil tindakan?

Pemuda Uchiha tidaklah setenang perkataan Naruto, ketika kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut orang yang dicintainya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kedudukan tinggi? Naruto salah menilai dirinya. Sangat salah. Naruto tidak tahu jika sejak dahulu Sasuke ingin terlihat baik, dan sempurna agar mendapat pujian seperti kakaknya. Sasuke selalu berusaha menghapus keinginan terdalamnya agar bisa membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke tidaklah sebaik yang Naruto kenal. Ia dipenuhi oleh obsesi, walaupun harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri, dan menggantikan posisi kakaknya di mata ayahnya tanpa banyak basa-basi.

Sasuke sadar dia haus untuk membuktikan dirinya yang terbaik agar mendapat pujian dari ayahnya.

Sasuke menjernihkan pikirannya dari lamunan. Ia melempar jeruk yang sejak tadi digengamnya pada Naruto, "Untukmu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto menangkap jeruk yang dilempar itu melewati kawat pembatas.

Naruto memandang jeruk di tangannya, "Kemarin kau memberikanku roti ramen, dan sekarang jeruk, bagaimana bisa kau tahu makanan kesukaanku?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman usil, "Apakah kau seorang _stalker_?"

_S—stalker?_

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah. Perkataan itu sangat tepat sasaran, "I—Itu hanya analisisku saja. Rambutmu yang jabrik dan warnanya mencolok itu mengingatkan aku pada jeruk," kata Sasuke—tidak masuk akal. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang grogi. "Oh, iya! Apakah itu benar-benar warna rambutmu? Rambutmu memang pirang atau hanya gaya saja?"

TRAAAKKK!

Naruto memukul pagar pembatas dari kawat itu dengan menggunakan pinggiran kepalan tangannya. Bibirnya mengerucut, dan matanya mendelik kesal.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan, TEME!" seru Naruto. Tidak sesuai perkiraan Naruto sewaktu pertama kali melihat Sasuke, ternyata pemuda Uchiha itu sangat menyebalkan, hingga tanpa sadar, Naruto memberi julukan pada Sasuke dengan julukan 'teme' jika sedang marah pada pemuda Uchiha itu. "Rambutku tidak diwarnai, dan benar-benar berwarna pirang asli."

Sasuke mendengus, menyebalkan, "aku tidak percaya," godanya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak meragukan perkataan Naruto ketika Naruto berbicara, Sasuke hanya senang menggoda pemuda yang sedang memunggunginya ini. "—dan kau tidak akan bisa memukulku karena pagar ini, weeee…," Sasuke memeletkan lidah—kekanak-kanakan.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tidak aku sangka ada pria terpelajar yang memeletkan lidah seperti itu," dengusnya, "Kau seperti bocah TK saja," gumam Naruto. Ia malas untuk mencari masalah dengan Sasuke. "Dasar, _baka_!"

Dari sudut matanya Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto. Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi teman bicaranya ternyata ketika marah kelihatan lucu juga. Ia tetap terlihat sempurna bagi Sasuke, walaupun keningnya sedang berkerut dan bibirnya sibuk mengutuk. Sasuke mengira perasaannya pada Naruto akan berakhir setelah dia mengenal pemuda itu. Ternyata Sasuke salah besar. Ia malah semakin tertarik dengan pemuda itu, dan semakin lama Sasuke semakin sulit untuk menghempas Naruto dari kehidupannya. Walaupun terkadang Naruto bertingkah aneh, dan bagi kebanyakan orang pasti terkesan menyebalkan, tetapi bagi Sasuke tetap saja segala hal yang ada di dalam diri Naruto selalu memukau dirinya.

"Hahahaha, omonganmu sangat pedas, tetapi tenang saja, aku tetap menyukaimu…," jawab Sasuke dengan diiringi tawa yang keras. Ia tidak sadar dengan pengakuan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dengan pendengarannya. Ia membalikan badan, mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Apa yang kau katakan?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau menyukaiku, HAH? KA—kau HOMO?!" Naruto berkata dengan sangat keras. Ia memandang _horror_ Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

"_Hahahaha, omonganmu sangat pedas, tetapi tenang saja, aku tetap menyukaimu…," jawab Sasuke dengan diiringi tawa yang keras. _

Sasuke mengingat kata-katanya tadi.

_Sial apa yang aku katakan?_

_Bagaimana jika dia menjauhiku karena mengetahuiku tidak normal?_

Batin Sasuke—merasa dirinya sangat bodoh.

"He—HEI! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang sama kerasnya dengan Naruto. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. "A—Aku ini laki-laki tulen. Aku menyukai seorang wanita. Kau dengar?! WA-NI-TA!" lanjutnya, ketika Naruto memandang dirinya dengan curiga, dan menatap Sasuke dengan jarak sangat dekat seperti menyelidik.

Naruto mendengus. Ia memilih untuk mengupas kulit jeruk yang ada di tangannya daripada memperkeruh masalah. "Jika perkataanku tidak benar kenapa mesti berteriak seperti itu?" dengus Naruto, "—berlebihan," Naruto bergumam sendiri.

Sasuke mengelus dada dan menghela napas sejenak ketika Naruto tidak memperkarakan masalah 'orientasi menyimpang' itu lebih lanjut. Ha—ah, untuk pemuda di dekat Sasuke ini mudah diberi pengertian, walaupun terkadang cerewet, dan _hyperaktif_.

Kedua pemuda yang duduk di perbatasan sekolah itu terdiam. Mereka saling memunggungi sembari terhanyut dengan urusan masing-masing. Sasuke sibuk melamun sambil memandang awan, sedangkan Naruto sibuk menikmati jeruk pemberian Sasuke.

Bosan dengan suasana hening ini, dari sudut matanya Sasuke melirik Naruto. Pemuda itu memandang punggung Naruto yang tampaknya nyaman untuk dipeluk atau dijadikan sandaran. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan logikanya. Ia tidak boleh berbuat bodoh untuk kedua kalinya. Tetapi nasib berkata lain. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan diri. Di saat mata Sasuke melihat bibir Naruto yang sibuk mengunyah jeruk, Uchiha termuda itu melihat bibir Naruto lembab—terkena cairan jeruk, dan tampak mengundang untuk dinikmati. Sasuke menelan ludah. Walaupun mereka sudah dua bulan berteman, sedikitpun mereka belum pernah saling menyentuh. Mereka hanya saling memunggungi seperti ini, dan saling mengejek atau menggoda satu sama lain. Mereka hanya saling berbicara—tidak lebih. Sasuke ingin menyentuh pundak itu. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan Naruto, dan _gesture_ tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sentuh.

Jari telunjuk Sasuke melewati lubang pada pagar kawat pembatas, dan menyentuh punggung Naruto.

Waktu seperti berhenti untuk sesaat. Di saat semilir angin meniup lembut kedua rambut pemuda di perbatasan sekolah itu, Sasuke tidak dapat bergerak. Ia mematung menyesali pengendalian dirinya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto? Dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya? Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Beriringan dengan perasaan menyesal, terdapat setitik rasa bahagia yang perlahan membesar—menutup rasa sesalnya. Akhirnya, dia menyentuh Naruto, walaupun harus dengan keadaan memalukan seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia menatap Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Jari telunjuknya masih menyentuh punggung Naruto. Tatapan Sasuke fokus pada jarinya sendiri. Ia menelan ludah—grogi.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sembari memandang jari Sasuke. Perlahan, ia menggerakan tangan, dan tubuhnya. Senyuman kecil terlukis di bibir Naruto.

Sentuh.

Ujung jari telunjuk kedua pemuda itu saling bersentuhan.

Jantung Sasuke hampir mencelos di saat itu. Ia menatap wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Ini memang sangat sederhana. Mereka hanya melakukan sentuhan kecil. Tetapi, sentuhan tersebut mengalirkan kehangatan yang membuat jantung berpacu, menciptakan gelombang panas yang menjalar ke seluruh aliran darah di dalam tubuh. Segala emosi yang tersimpan baik-baik di dalam hati Uchiha pun meluap ke permukaan. Dia—sang tuan muda—yang selama ini selalu menanti pemegang kunci hatinya, akhirnya telah menemukan orang itu, dan dia tidak dapat lagi berpaling lagi dari sang pemilik kunci itu.

_Di saat aku tidak mempedulikanmu…_

_Aku tetap memperhatikanmu…_

_Di saat aku mendekatimu…_

_Aku semakin tertarik padamu…_

_Naruto…_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghempas dirimu dari pikiranku?_

Batin Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun terus saling bersentuhan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sinar matahari sore pada hari ini tidaklah terlihat. Awan-awan kelabu menutupi langit—menandakan akan turunnya hujan. Beberapa orang yang dilewati oleh Naruto sudah bersiap-siap melindungi diri mereka dengan payung yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Tidak disangka sekarang sudah memasuki musim hujan, dan sepertinya Naruto harus menulis mental note jika besok tidak boleh lupa membawa jas hujan atau payung.

Berbeda dengan hari biasanya, di hari ini Naruto pulang sekolah dengan keadaan sumringah. Sepanjang dia keluar dari gedung sekolah, bibirnya melukis senyuman. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia harus tiba di tempat tujuan, dan merencanakan strateginya. Naruto pun menghela napas sejenak. Pemuda itu mengingat kejadian di waktu jam istirahat siang tadi—setelah jeruk yang diberikan Sasuke habis.

**Flashback**

Jam istirahat hampir selesai. Sasuke akan kembali ke kelas. Oleh karena itu, kedua pemuda itu kini tidaklah duduk di atas tanah, seperti tadi. Mereka menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktu istirahat dengan cara berdiri sembari bersandar di pagar kawat pembatas. Sesekali mereka tertawa, atau melontarkan ejekan ketika mengobrol. Mereka semakin akrab setelah beberapa menit lalu jari mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau sudah mengetahui makanan kesukaanku, dan apa makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Naruto. Ia tidak rela jika hanya Sasuke saja yang tahu makanan kesukaannya—ramen dan jeruk.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sejenak, "Apa, ya?" gumamnya sembari memandang ke atas, dengan jari telunjuk ditaruh di dagu. Terlihat sekali jika Sasuke lagi-lagi menggoda Naruto.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya—tidak sabaran, "Cepat beritahu!" katanya.

Sasuke tersenyum licik, "Temukan saja sendiri~" katanya, dengan nada _sing a song._

TRAAAKKKK…

Naruto meremas pagar kawat di depannya. Sasuke segera menjauh dari pagar kawat itu.

"KAU!" teriak Naruto—kesal.

"Weeeee tidak kena lagi..," Sasuke memeletkan lidahnya—menghina Naruto. Hanya di depan Naruto, ia bisa bertindak kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Aissshhh, dasar pembatas brengsek!" Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk manjat melewati pagar itu, dan memukul Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh. Ia malah semakin membuat Naruto emosi.

Di saat Naruto benar-benar akan melewati pagar pembatas itu, bunyi bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Sesaat Sasuke melihat ke arah gedung—tempatnya belajar. Ia menghela napas karena waktu untuk bertemu Naruto sudah berakhir. Sasuke pun berpamitan dengan senyuman kecut—meninggalkan Naruto yang menyemangatinya belajar sembari berkata 'jangan malas sepertiku!'

**End Flashback**

Dari hasil kerja _part-time-nya_ Naruto akan mentraktir Sasuke di sebuah restoran yang memiliki makanan enak namun harga tetap terjangkau. Restoran yang menjadi tempat Naruto membeli makanan ketika dia tidak sempat untuk memasak. Dengan perasaan senang, Naruto yakin rencananya akan berhasil. Ia berhayal ketika Sasuke diajak ke restoran itu, Sasuke akan memesan makanan yang pastinya sesuai selera pemuda itu. Dikala itu Naruto bisa menganalisis makanan yang disukai oleh Sasuke, dan rasa penasarannya akan terobati. Setelah itu, Sasuke-teme itu tidak akan memeletkan lidah, dan mengejeknya lagi.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah sekolah Sasuke dengan senyuman sangat lebar. Berharap rencananya berhasil.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Bersama teman-teman klub Presiden Sekolah, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju ke luar gedung. Seperti biasanya, pemuda itu hanya diam ketika orang-orang di sekelilingnya sibuk berbincang-bincang. Entah kenapa ketika bersama orang lain, Sasuke tidak kerasan untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Berbeda di saat dirinya bersama Naruto, Sasuke pasti dengan senang hati menjelaskan panjang lebar banyak hal ketika Naruto bertanya, atau dirinya akan dengan menyebalkannya melontarkan perkataan tidak penting pada Naruto hanya untuk membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu emosi.

"Apakah ibumu ada di rumah Uchiha?" tanya Shikamaru—salah satu pengurus keanggotaan Presiden Sekolah, "aku harap ada karena jika dia ada di rumah maka ibumulah yang akan memasak," lanjutnya, "Ha—ah, _mendokusei_ jika harus makan makanan restoran lagi," Shikamaru bergumam.

"Benar kata Shi—

Di saat Sasuke dan teman-temannya memasuki area parkir—luar gedung sekolah—mereka semua terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok pemuda bermata biru dengan rambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum sendiri. Terkecuali Sasuke, semua melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang—ketakutan. Naruto Namikaze…. Kenapa orang itu ada di sini? Mau apa dia? Apakah dia mau menyerang mereka di sekolah mereka sendiri? Teman-teman Sasuke—minus Kyuubi, Shikamaru, dan Neji menjadi gugup. Mereka semua melakukan kuda-kuda, menyiapkan diri jika orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama orang yang dikatakan Neji menyerang mereka.

Naruto melihat kemunculan Sasuke, dan senyumnya semakin lebar, "Sasu—

"Itu adalah orang yang sering memukuli anak sekolah kita," kata Tenten pada Shikamaru, dan suara Tenten pun dapat didengar oleh Naruto, hingga pemuda berambut pirang itu berhenti berbicara.

Pemuda Namikaze memandang orang-orang di depannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Ia memandang Sasuke, meminta penjelasan mengenai maksud perkataan orang-orang yang berdiri di samping Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke hanya diam di tempat, seperti tidak mengenal dirinya.

Perlahan Sasuke memandang mata Naruto.

_Onyx_ dan biru saling pandang.

Naruto memandang Sasuke. Mencari sesuatu di dalam sorot mata Sasuke.

"Iya, iya…," seluruh orang yang ketakutan itu menyetujui perkataan Tenten, "Kaicho, lakukan sesuatu padanya…kau kan pandai berkelahi," kata salah satu orang itu, "—sekarang waktunya kita membalas dendam…" lanjutnya, "kita tidak bisa membiarkan kesempatan ini lepas."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia memandang teman-teman Sasuke secara bergiliran sebelum pemuda itu mengerti semua hal yang diucapkan oleh teman-teman Sasuke. Seluruh orang yang berada di sisi Sasuke membicarakan keburukan dirinya.

Naruto menghentikan kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Di balik wajah tenangnya, dari sorot mata Naruto dapat terlihat jika pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak kecewa dan sedih. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam saja ketika teman-temannya terus mengolok-olok Naruto di depan pemuda itu sendiri. Sasuke seperti menunjukkan perbedaan di antara mereka. Naruto yang hanya dipandang buruk oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan Sasuke yang selalu dipuja oleh semua orang.

Perlahan, Naruto menghela napas. Seperti untuk terakhirnya mata itu memandang Sasuke, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, dan membalikkan badannya. Tidak berkata apapun, atau melakukan tindakan apapun Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia tidak lagi berpaling ke belakang untuk menatap teman pertamanya.

"Kaicho, kau membiarkan orang sialan itu pergi," desah seluruh orang di sisi Sasuke. Mereka kecewa karena Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memerah ketika melihat punggung itu semakin menjauh meninggalkannya. Ia tidak dapat bergerak dan membiarkan dirinya mengejar pemuda itu. Walaupun dia tahu pemilik punggung itu adalah pemegang kunci kebahagiannya, dia hanya bisa terdiam. Ia terlalu sempurna untuk melangkah—mengejar keinginannya. Ia terlalu dieluk-elukan untuk mengecewakan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

_Kesempurnaan apa yang aku miliki…_

_Ketika…_

_Melindungi kebahagiaanku saja tidak bisa…_

Sasuke membatin di saat Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya. Di saat itu, Kyuubi memandang Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

"Ayo, Sasuke!" ajak Kyuubi. Ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, ketika setetes air hujan mengenai tangannya. "—sebentar lagi akan hujan," lanjutnya. Selintas, Kyuubi memandang cemas ke arah gerbang. Ia seperti mencari sesuatu dari arah gerbang itu.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Iapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil dengan diiringi teman-temannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Lima hari kemudian…._

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan perasaan Sasuke, cuaca di hari ini sangat buruk. Awan mendung terus menutupi permukaan bumi. Sesekali hujan kecil—membasahi tanah—meganggu beberapa rencana dan aktivitas orang-orang di hari ini. Dengan langkah pelan, dan wajah murung Sasuke menapaki kakinya menuju ruang presiden sekolah setelah menyimpan tas di kelas. Tidak seperti akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke tidak semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia masuk sekolah di hari ini karena terpaksa.

"Aku mendengar jika Kisame dipukul oleh anak sekolah sebelah…," Dua orang gadis sedang berbincang-bincang di hadapan Sasuke, dan akan berpapasan dengan pemuda Uchiha itu sibuk mengobrol.

Sasuke terdiam. Selama dia dilahirkan di dunia ini baru sekarang dia mencuri dengar perkataan orang lain.

"Iya, rupanya aksi pemukulan itu terjadi lagi," teman gadis itu menjawab. "—sangat mengerikan, bahkan Kisame yang menyeramkan itupun dihajar oleh anak itu. Aneh sekali komite presiden sekolah kita tidak mengambil tindakan, padahal Kisame adalah salah satu anggota komite sekolah sen— " gadis itu berhenti berbicara ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Matanya terbelalak, terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke di depan mereka, "A—ah, Uchiha-sama..," katanya. Kedua gadis itupun mengangguk pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya secara cepat, takut mendapati masalah karena menjelek-jelekan para anggota presiden sekolah di depan Presiden sendiri.

Sasuke terlalu _shock_ untuk menanggapi perkataan gadis-gadis itu. Ia hanya membiarkan gadis itu lewat tanpa melakukan apapun.

"_Aku sedang tidak mood..," alasan Naruto, "Lagipula pikiranku mengenai orang kaya sepertimu kini berubah. Kau bukanlah orang yang ingin berada di kedudukan tinggi, dan kau adalah tipe orang yang bisa berteman dengan siapapun," lanjutnya, dengan tenang. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang mempercayai diriku."_

Sasuke mengingat perkataan Naruto pada hari kemarin.

Naruto tidak menepati janjinya. Ia telah melanggar janjinya pada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi-lagi telah berbuat onar. Apakah semua perkataan teman Sasuke benar? Apakah orang seperti Naruto memang perlu dihajar agar mengerti? Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia sangat kecewa dengan pemuda itu. Tetapi… janji itu dilanggar karena dirinya? Apakah karena Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Naruto membuat pemuda itu menjadi kasar kembali? Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif, tetapi rasa kecewa terlalu memenuhi hatinya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berlari ke pagar batas sekolah itu—berharap Naruto ada di sana. Ia tidak mempedulikan jam pelajaran sekolah sudah dimulai, di pikirannya hanyalah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto menaiki sleting jaket yang dikenakannya. Sesekali ia meniup tangannya. Cuaca di pagi ini sangat tidak bersahabat. Sinar matahari tidak menunjukan wujudnya, membuat keadaan cukup dingin, sedangkan Naruto berdiam diri di luar ruangan. Sesekali Naruto melihat ke arah sekolah Sasuke. Ia bersandar di pagar kawat itu. Wajahnya tampak penuh harap, dan ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang memunculkan wujudnya, Naruto akan mendesah pelan sembari menendang batu yang terdapat di dekat kakinya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar langkah kaki dari belakang Naruto.

Dengan senyuman lebar Naruto membalikan badannya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang datang menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, aku kira kau tidak akan datang?" Naruto terlihat sangat lega, "aku kira temanmu akan melarang kita bertemu," lanjut Naruto. Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena Naruto tidak marah atas peristiwa lima hari kemarin. "Ha—ah, walau menyakitkan, tetapi aku sadar kau pasti mengalami keadaan sulit pada beberapa hari lalu. Dengan temanmu yang seperti itu, aku merasa wajar kau hanya diam saja karena itu demi kenyamanan di kedua pihak," Naruto memijat lehernya grogi, "—akupun baru tahu kau adalah Presiden sekolah, pasti sulit sekali berteman denganku, oleh karena itu peristiwa kemarin aku anggap tidaklah a—

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sasuke, dan senyuman Naruto berhenti seketika. Ia terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berteriak pada dirinya, "APAKAH KAU TIDAK CUKUP MENGERTI MAKSUD PERKATAANKU DI WAKTU DULU?" lanjut Sasuke, dan Naruto mengerjapkan matanya—bingung.

Naruto tertawa getir.

_Pasti ada salah paham di sini…_

Batin Naruto. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan tidak menanggapi teriakan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Naruto. Ia tidak terpengaruh dengan nada suara Sasuke yang keras. Naruto pun memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya kembali, "Kau kemana saja selama lima hari kemarin? Dasar anak pintar, pasti kau sedang sibuk menyiapkan ujian," lanjutnya. Ia mengeluarkan lelucon yang biasanya dia bagi dengan Sasuke. "Ha—ah, dari lima hari lalu aku terus menantimu di sini."

Sasuke memandang Naruto intens. Ia memang tidak mengunjungi tempat ini setelah peristiwa di lapangan parkir itu. Ia berusaha untuk melupakan Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin terjerumus lebih jauh dengan pesona pemuda itu. Tetapi pemuda itu kembali menarik dirinya. Pemuda itu telah menyakiti salah satu temannya, dan melanggar janjinya. Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam atas tindakan Naruto. Ia tidak mau terjadi lagi korban di waktu kelak nanti. Terlebih ketika Naruto sendirilah yang menjadi korban kebodohan ini.

"Kau jangan mengalihkan perhatian," perkataan lembut Naruto dibalas sinis Sasuke, "Apakah kau tahu hukumannya jika kau melukai orang-orang tidak bersalah itu, kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, atau lebih parahnya dilaporkan pada pihak berwajib," lanjut Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Ha-ah, menjelaskan sesuatu kepada orang sepertimu memang sulit..," Sasuke tertawa mencemooh.

Tatapan bersahabat Naruto menghilang seketika. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Sebaiknya kau tidak melanjutkan perkataan itu, dan kau harus mencabut omongan kasarmu itu," Naruto mendesis marah.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti, ketika kaupun melanggar janjimu," Sasuke berbisik pelan, dan jika bukan Naruto yang di hadapannya maka orang itu akan ketakutan, "apakah aku harus menghajarmu baru kau mengerti dengan rasa sakit dari orang-orang yang kau pukuli?"

Beberapa tetes air hujan mulai turun, dan disusul dengan hujan yang deras. Seperti bumi ini, kedua perasaan pemuda di perbatasan sekolah ini kalut kehilangan warna cerianya.

Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. Bibirnya bergetar, sedangkan matanya berkaca-kaca. Pipi Naruto memerah karena marah, ketika Sasuke menatap dirinya dengan penuh amarah. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke…," bisik Naruto. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekik, ketika berbicara, "Aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku, aku tidak memukuli siapapun semenjak aku berjanji padamu untuk tidak berkelahi lagi," lanjutnya. Sesaat Sasuke seperti melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto. Tetapi, Sasuke menepis pikiran itu, ia lebih berpikir jika air itu adalah air hujan yang membasahi wajah dan kedua tubuh mereka, "Walaupun aku ini miskin, dan sering membolos sekolah, tetapi aku ini laki-laki yang selalu berusaha menepati janjiku…," Naruto pun menghapus air yang ada pada wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Sasuke terkejut ketika suara Naruto bergetar, "Naruto..," bisik Sasuke. Spontan ia mendekati Naruto, namun pagar pembatas itu membuat dirinya tidak dapat menyentuh Naruto yang langsung mundur ketika jarak Sasuke terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Ternyata aku salah menilaimu, kau sama saja seperti mereka, kau hanya menilai orang-orang dari penampilannya saja..," lirih Naruto, "Aku membenci orang-orang sepertimu, Sasuke…," lanjutnya, dan Naruto membalikkan badannya—memunggungi Sasuke. Dengan penuh kecewa, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka-tutup mulutnya, "Na—NARUTO, JANGAN PERGI DAHULU! NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke, "BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENGERTI JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI PENJELASAN TERLEBIH DAHULU?! NARU—AKH!" Sasuke menendang pagar pembatas itu. Ia meremas rambutnya—frustasi. Iapun sadar jika dia yang salah karena tidak bertanya baik-baik dahulu pada Naruto.

_Ini benar-benar membuatku gila!_

Sasuke membatin. Ia—seorang yang sempurna—kehilangan arah hidupnya hanya karena Naruto.

.

.

Tap.. Tap..Tap..

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

"Bawa orang yang telah menghajar Kisame ke hadapanku sore ini," Sasuke berkata dengan sangat tegas pada orang yang di teleponnya, "aku tidak mau tahu. Hidup atau mati orang itu harus ada di hadapanku dengan waktu sesuai keinginanku," katanya, "—dan… jika orang yang memukul Kisame memiliki rambut pirang, bermata biru, dengan… tanda lahir di pipinya biarkan dia…," Sasuke menghela napas, "jangan sakiti dia sehelai rambut pun," Sasuke memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia memasukkan hapenya ke dalam saku celana, ketika dirinya sudah hampir tiba di depan pintu kelas.

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan pintu kelas.

Krieeettt..

BRAK!

Sasuke membuka dan menutup pintu kelas dengan kasar.

Seluruh orang yang berada di dalam kelas itu memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mereka semua baru pertama kali melihat penampilan kacau-balau seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tubuh basah kuyup, rambut emo yang biasanya tertata rapih kini kehilangan modelnya karena terkena air, wajah aristokrat Sasuke tampak kalut, namun lebih menakutkan bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangkunya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengambil tasnya.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?" Kyuubi yang merupakan teman sebangku Sasuke memandang Sasuke dengan bingung, "kenapa penampilanmu seperti ini?" Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani berbicara pada Sasuke yang penampilannya sedang _suck_ seperti ini.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi, Pemuda Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ke arah pintu kelas. Tanpa menyapa atau berpamitan pada guru yang berada di depan kelas, Sasuke melewati guru itu. Meskipun bersikap tidak sopan, tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menegur Sasuke. Mereka semua terlalu takut dan bingung dengan tingkah Uchiha yang seperti ini. Tampaknya Sasuke bersedia membunuh siapapun yang mengusiknya kali ini hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Dan?

Pintu pun kembali tertutup. Sasuke meninggalkan seluruh kebingungan karena tingkahnya di dalam kelas sana.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Sore hari…_

Dengan memakai kimono mandi berwarna putih Sasuke duduk di atas kursi—pinggir kolam renang _indoor._ Ia tidak berada di rumah utamanya. Ia berada di salah satu Kediaman Uchiha—pinggir Kota Konoha yang jaraknya sekitar dua, hingga tiga jam untuk menuju ke sana. Tidak ada raut wajah kesenangan dari Sasuke. Seperti cuaca di luar sana, _mood-nya_ sedang sangat buruk. Pasalnya, anak buahnya telah menemukan orang yang telah memukuli Kisame, dan ternyata orang itu bukanlah Naruto. Alhasil, Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto, dan perkataan Naruto tempo hari terus terniang di otaknya. Ia takut jika Naruto benar-benar membencinya, dan tidak mau bertemu dengan dirinya. Pasti ia gila karena kehilangan pemuda itu. Ia sudah terlalu jauh menyukai Naruto, hingga sulit untuk melepasnya kembali. Terlebih dengan perasaan bersalah seperti ini.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Para suruhan Sasuke dengan pakaian rapih dan formal membawa orang-orang yang memukul Kisame ke hadapan Sasuke.

BRUK!

Orang-orang itu menghempaskan para 'preman sekolah' itu ke atas lantai—tepat di kaki Sasuke. Orang-orang itu berjumlah tiga orang, dan masih berpakaian lengkap seragam sekolah—seragam sekolah Naruto.

"Uchiha-sama, inilah orang-orang yang anda minta," kata salah satu anak buah Sasuke. Ia mengangguk hormat, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk mengadili orang-orang yang wajahnya sudah babak belur—dihajar oleh suruhan Sasuke.

Jambak.

Sasuke menjambak salah satu orang yang telah memukul Kisame. Orang itu adalah orang yang paling terdekat dengan kaki Sasuke.

"Issssshhhhh..," orang yang dijambak rambutnya oleh Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Ia tidak berdaya melawan tenaga tangan Uchiha, walaupun tubuhnya besar.

"Katakan, sejujurnya kenapa kalian memukul Kisame?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam, hingga membuat para pemukul Kisame itu merinding ketakutan, "Apakah kasus-kasus sebelumnya berhubungan dengan kalian?" lanjutnya.

"Kami tidak bisa mengatakannya Uchiha-sama, maafkan kami…," kata orang itu sambil meringis sakit. Ia berusaha melepas jambakan Sasuke. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya memandang khawatir orang yang dijambak Sasuke itu karena tidak langsung mengaku.

Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Tendang.

Sasuke menendang orang di depannya dengan sangat keras, hingga ia menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu beranjak dari atas kursi. Dari atas, ia memandang orang yang ditendangnya itu dengan ekspresi bengis. Tidak peduli jika orang yang ditendangnya itu sesak napas karena dadanya lebam, Sasuke seperti seorang iblis yang tidak akan memberi ampun pada orang yang telah membuat dirinya kalut. Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia memegang kerah baju orang itu.

Hajar.

Sasuke menghajar orang di bawahnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia memukul orang itu telak di wajahnya.

Hajar.

Tidak peduli wajah orang itu akan hancur, ia terus memukuli wajah itu. Tanpa segan-segan untuk mengurangi tenanganya, Sasuke menghantam wajah orang itu, hingga salah satu pemukul Kisame ini merasa hidungnya patah, dan matanya berkunang-kunang karena bagian kelopaknya membengkak—terpukul Sasuke. Sedangkan pipinya sudah lebam, membengkak karena terus dipukuli oleh Sasuke.

"Katakan…," Sasuke berbicara sembari memukuli orang itu. Kedua teman orang itu hanya bisa menutup kedua mata mereka—tidak berdaya—ketika teman mereka dipukuli. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena suruhan Sasuke mengepung mereka, "kenapa kalian memukuli Kisame, dan apakah ada hubungannya peristiwa pemukulan sekolahku yang lainnya dengan kalian?"

Orang yang dihajar Sasuke tetap mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke berhenti memukul orang di bawahnya.

Sasuke kembali berdiri. Ia menghela napas berat sembari menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya. Matanya terpejam erat, menenangkan diri, "Baiklah, jika kau memang ingin merasakan penderitaan," kata Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itupun menarik tangan orang yang sudah babak belur itu. Ia menarik orang itu menuju kolam renang. Terlihat sekali jika Sasuke akan melempar orang itu ke dalam kolam renang, "akan aku buat kau merasakan dinginnya direndam selama se—

"Uzumaki Kyuubi!" seru salah satu teman orang yang dipukuli Sasuke, "Ka—kami diperintah o—oleh Uzumaki Kyuubi," lanjutnya.

Orang yang dipukuli Sasuke memandang temannya dengan kesal karena telah melanggar perjanjiannya bersama Kyuubi—orang yang telah membayar mereka. Tetapi temannya itu hanya memandang kasihan orang yang dipukuli Sasuke. Ia tidak tega jika temannya harus tersiksa, dan tidak berdaya—terkapar di atas lantai dengan keadaan babak belur, dan sebentar lagi akan ditenggelamkan di kolam renang sana.

Pengakuan orang itu membuat Sasuke terkejut, walaupun Sasuke tidak menunjukan ekpsresi terkejutnya itu. Sasuke hanya mematung—tidak bisa bergerak atau berkata-kata. Kyuubi Uzumaki? Kyuubi temannya?! Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mungkin orang yang melakukan semua ini adalah Kyuubi. Bagaimana bisa temannya memerintahkan orang untuk memukul temannya sendiri? Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan kenyataan di depannya ini.

"Peristiwa masa lalupun ada hubungannya dengan kami," bisik orang itu. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya. Sasuke memandang orang itu dengan intens—menangkap seluruh informasi yang dikatakan orang itu, "—salah satu dari kami diperintahkan oleh Kyuubi-sama untuk mengaku sebagai Naruto…"

_Apa?!_

Mata Sasuke terbelalak sepersekian detik, "Apa maksudmu Kyuubi memfitnah Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. "—tidak ada satupun di antara kalian yang rambutnya berwarna pirang, dan memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Naruto," Sasuke tidak percaya jika orang-orang menduga Naruto adalah pelakunya, ketika orang yang melakukan pemukulan saja tidak memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang mencolok seperti Naruto.

"Ja—jangan katakan lagi," perintah orang yang sudah babak-belur di tangan Sasuke, "Kita tidak bisa tidak menepati janji ki—

Hajar.

Sasuke menginjak orang cerewet di dekatnya itu tanpa berkeprimanusiaan, hingga orang itu berteriak dan berhenti berbicara. Setelah itu, ia kembali memandang orang yang telah membeberkan rahasia itu, "lanjutkan!" katanya.

"Gosip itu beredar dibantu oleh Neji-sama, teman Kyuubi-sama…," lanjut orang itu. Ia ingin menolong temannya yang mengerang kesakitan, "—salah satu dari kami mengaku sebagai Naruto pada korban, selanjutnya Neji-sama yang menyebarkan gosip itu..," orang itu merinding ketakutan, ketika Sasuke _men-death glare_ dirinya, "—aku berpikir para korban mengiyakan gosip itu karena ulah Kyuubi-sama. Dengan kemampuan Keluarga Hyuuga, dan Uzumaki untuk membuat orang-orang memberi keterangan salahpun sangat mudah. Mereka bisa dengan mudah memanipulasi keadaan," lanjutnya, "jadi…," orang itu mendekati Sasuke, "setelah kami menceritakan semua ini, ampuni kami dan lepaskan kami Sasuke-sama," katanya. Ia memohon di bawah kaki Sasuke. Kedua matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening—menangis memohon ampun.

Sasuke memandang sejenak orang yang memohon di bawah kakinya.

"—_tetapi sayang kasus pemukulan itu sudah selesai," Neji menghela napas, "padahal aku sudah megetahui nama orang yang itu," lanjutnya. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan intens, "—tetapi percuma saja aku memberitahukannya pada pihak sekolah, aku dengar orang tua dia memiliki pengaruh besar di dalam pemerintahan, jadi sulit untuk dijangkau oleh hukum. Jika kasusnya seperti ini, maka hanya akan dianggap sebagai kenakalan remaja, dan tidak akan ditanggapi secara serius."_

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena emosi. Ia mengingat baik setiap perkataan Neji. Rupanya kasus itu tidak berani diusut oleh siapapun karena seorang Hyuuuga dan Uzumaki-lah yang bermain di belakang kasus tersebut.

_Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. Bibirnya bergetar, sedangkan matanya berkaca-kaca. Pipi Naruto memerah karena marah, ketika Sasuke menatap dirinya dengan penuh amarah. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke…," bisik Naruto. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekik, ketika berbicara, "Aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku, aku tidak memukuli siapapun semenjak aku berjanji padamu untuk tidak berkelahi lagi," lanjutnya. Sesaat Sasuke seperti melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto. Tetapi, Sasuke menepis pikiran jika Naruto menangis, ia lebih berpikir jika air itu adalah air hujan yang membasahi wajah dan kedua tubuh mereka, "Walaupun aku ini miskin, dan sering membolos sekolah, tetapi aku ini laki-laki yang selalu berusaha menepati janjiku…," Naruto pun menghapus air yang ada pada wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. _

"Kenapa kedua orang itu melakukan itu semua?" desis Sasuke. Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Orang itu benar-benar akan menerima akibatnya," Sasuke memandang anak buahnya, "Urus mereka, dan obati mereka," kata Sasuke. Iapun mengencangkan tali kimono mandinya sebelum melangkahkan kaki—menuju ke dalam rumah. Sasuke kali ini benar-benar sangat murka dan kecewa pada sahabat baiknya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Keesokan harinya…_

BRAK!

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan sangat kasar, hingga pintu itu membentur tembok. Ia memilih berurusan dengan Kyuubi sekarang karena jika kemarin malam dia langsung menyantroni rumah Uzumaki pastilah sia-sia dan hanya akan berakhir di meja pengadilan karena diperkarakan oleh Keluarga Uzumaki yang memiliki kekuatan sama besarnya dengan Uchiha.

Kyuubi dan teman-teman Sasuke yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut, "Sa—

GRAP

Sasuke memegang kerah baju Kyuubi yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan lemari buku. Jauh dari meja tempat Kyuubi biasanya bekerja.

"Katakan, apa maksudmu memfitnah Naruto sebagai orang-orang yang memukul anak-anak sekolah kita?" desis Sasuke. Ia megenggam kerah baju Kyuubi kuat-kuat, "KATAKAN KYUUBI, KENAPA KAU MEMFITNAH NARUTO?!" teriak Sasuke, di saat Kyuubi hanya diam saja.

Sejenak Kyuubi seperti terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke, tetapi ekspresi terkejut itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh senyuman sinis yang mencemooh, "Cih, rupanya kau sudah mengetahuinya?" kata Kyuubi dengan tenang. Ia megenggam tangan Sasuke agar dirinya genggaman tangan itu tidak mencekik dirinya.

"BRENGSEK!" emosi Sasuke meningkat.

BUK!

Sasuke memukul wajah Kyuubi, hingga pemuda itu terhempas ke atas lantai.

"SASUKE?!" teriak orang-orang yang seruangan dengan Kyuubi dan Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berani melerai dua orang pemegang medali emas dalam kategori bela diri tingkat international.

Pemuda Uchiha jalan ke arah Kyuubi, dan duduk di atas tubuh Kyuubi yang terkapar di atas lantai. Ia memegang kerah baju Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau memfitnah orang yang tidak berdosa? Apa salah Naruto padamu?" desis Sasuke.

Kyuubi terdiam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia hanya memandang Sasuke—tidak ada sorot mata ketakutan sama sekali. "Seperti aku ingin saja mengatakan semuanya pada orang 'tidak penting' seperti dirimu," kata Kyuubi. Ia tertawa mencemooh. "Kenapa kau begitu repot mengurusi pemuda itu, padahal sebelum ini kau hanya bisa diam saja."

Perkataan provokasi Kyuubi membuat kesabaran Sasuke habis. Tidak berpikir jernih lagi, Sasuke langsung memukul pemuda di bawahnya itu.

Hajar.

Sasuke menghajar Kyuubi.

"Uchiha hentikan!" teriak Neji yang menyaksikan pemukulan Kyuubi oleh Sasuke. Ia dan teman-teman yang lainnya mulai berlari ke arah Kyuubi dan Sasuke untuk melerai kedua orang itu.

Shikamaru hanya mendesah lelah karena masalah di sekolahnya semakin rumit.

Sasuke menghempas orang-orang yang menghalanginya.

Hajar.

Sasuke tetap menghajar Kyuubi.

Ha—

"Uchiha, hentikan! KYUUBI ADALAH KAKAK NARUTO!" teriak Neji yang terhempas cukup jauh oleh Sasuke. Ia memberitahu kebenaran yang lainnya pada Sasuke, "DIA PUNYA ALASAN YANG JELAS UNTUK MELAKUKAN ITU SEMUA!" lanjut Neji, dan membuat semua orang yang mendengar pernyataannya terkejut—tidak terkecuali Sasuke.

_Ka—kakak?!_

Sasuke memandang Kyuubi, "Apa maksudnya, Kyuubi?" tanyanya, "apa maksud perkataan Neji?" Sasuke yang sudah cukup lama kenal Kyuubi baru mengetahui hal ini.

"Ha—ah."

Kyuubi mendesah sebal karena Neji memberitahukan semuanya pada Sasuke. Ia mendelik kesal pada Neji sebelum menghempas Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Kyuubi memposisikan diri menjadi terduduk di atas lantai.

Sasuke memandang Kyuubi, "Kyuubi, apakah yang dikatakan Neji benar? Cepat jelaskan, Kyu—

"Naruto memang adikku—adik kandungku," kata Kyuubi. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan lagi karena semuanya sudah terbongkar, dan jika sudah seperti ini; diberitahu atau tidak Sasuke tetap akan bisa mencari kebenarannya. Akhirnya Kyuubi akan menceritakan semuanya secara jelas karena Neji telah membocorkan rahasia besarnya, "—tetapi orang tua kami bercerai karena ayahku hanyalah seseorang yang sederhana, dan ibuku berasal dari orang kaya-raya. Di saat itu, kakek dari ibuku membawa ibuku—pewaris satu-satunya Uzumaki—pergi dengan paksa dan memerintah ibuku untuk menceraikan ayahku," Kyuubi merapihkan bajunya yang sudah tidak karuan karena ulah Sasuke, "—dan di saat itu juga aku dan Naruto terpisah. Aku yang dibawa oleh ibuku tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengannya hingga di saat aku mengetahui Naruto bersekolah tepat di samping sekolahku."

Sasuke mulai mengerti dengan penjelasan Kyuubi. Jadi, nama marga mereka berbeda karena Naruto dirawat oleh ayahnya, dan Kyuubi dirawat oleh ibunya. Selain itu, ibunya yang kaya raya sepertinya tidak mendapat restu untuk menikah dengan ayah Naruto. Ha—ah, tetapi Uzumaki adalah Keluarga yang sangat kaya raya, kenapa mereka membiarkan keturunan mereka terlunta-lunta? Ya… walaupun Naruto dirawat oleh Namikaze, tetapi Uzumaki seperti tidak punya harga diri jika salah satu keturunannya harus hidup di dalam kemelaratan. Lalu, kenapa juga Kyuubi harus memperumit kesusahan Naruto yang jelas-jelas untuk sekolah saja harus bekerja keras?

_Pantas saja Kyuubi memakai marga ibunya, dan tidak pernah membahas ayahnya…_

Pertanyaan yang selama ini ada dibenak Sasuke akhirnya secara satu-persatu mulai terjawab. Akibat Sasuke tidak pernah mau tahu urusan orang lain, kecuali Naruto, ia tidak terlalu mengetahui secara dalam mengenai keluarga Kyuubi.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam otaknya, "Lalu, kenapa kau memfitnah dirinya dan membuat kehidupan dirinya lebih sulit?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal, "Apakah kau tahu, Naruto melindungimu? Dia mengiyakan jika orang-orang yang terpukul itu karena ulah dirinya," kata Sasuke. "Ia tidak membela diri, dan mengatakan jika dia bukanlah orang yang melakukan itu semua."

Semua yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Naruto mengetahui jika Kyuubi yang melakukan semua itu. Bagaimana Naruto tidak tahu? Kyuubi pernah menemui Naruto, dan mengancam pemuda berambut pirang itu jika dia akan terus menekan Naruto, hingga Naruto datang kepada dirinya. Namun, sampai sekarang Naruto tetap bertahan dengan prinsipnya. Dia tidak melangkah sedikitpun untuk meminta bantuan Kyuubi.

Baru kali ini sorot mata Kyuubi dipenuhi emosi. Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya, "Di saat aku kembali menemukannya, aku mencoba untuk menemuinya, tetapi dia berbeda dari Naruto yang aku kenal dulu. Naruto sangat dingin terhadapku. Selain itu, akupun harus menerima kenyataan baru jika ayahku meninggal dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian," mata Kyuubi tampak berkaca-kaca ketika membicarakan ayahnya, "—aku dan ibuku mencoba untuk mengajak Naruto agar tinggal bersama kami, tetapi anak itu terlalu membenci kami untuk hidup bersamaku dan ibuku…," lanjutnya, "ia lebih memilih untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, dan terus berpikir jika aku dan ibuku meninggalkan dirinya, padahal ayahku yang tertekan oleh Keluarga Uzumaki yang meminta ibuku pergi, dan aku untuk menjaga ibuku."

"Lalu?" Sasuke memerintah Kyuubi untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabaran, "—akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat hidupnya sulit," kata Kyuubi. Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu saling pandang karena ada seorang kakak yang begitu kejam seperti Kyuubi, "aku membayar orang untuk memukul anak-anak sekolah kita, dan memerintah Neji yang berasal dari Keluarga Hyuuga—partner bisnis keluargaku—yang loyal pada keluargaku untuk menyebarkan gosip yang tentu saja masalah kebenaran mengenai diriku dan Naruto sudah diketahui oleh Neji sendiri," Kyuubi mendesah, Shikamaru memandang Neji sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "—aku kira dengan membuat Naruto kesulitan, pemuda itu akan merangkak ke hadapanku, memohon, dan meminta perlindungan dariku, sehingga ia akan kembali ke sisiku."

"Tetapi, dia terlalu tangguh, bukan?" terlihat dari sorot mata Sasuke merasa bangga pada Naruto, "ia tidak kalah dengan gosip yang beredar di sekitarnya," Sasuke memandang hina Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya. Sedikitnya, dia merasa bangga pada Naruto. Tetapi, Kyuubi menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian ketika ekspresi penuh kebanggaan itu menghilang dari wajahnya, "Di saat dirimu muncul niatku untuk membuat dirinya masuk ke dalam kehidupanku hilang karena aku adalah tipe orang yang tahu siapa yang aku lawan," kata Kyuubi. Ia memandang Sasuke tajam—tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, "— di saat itu, akupun sudah cukup senang dengan ekspresi bahagia Naruto yang sudah lama hilang ketika bersamamu, tetapi… aku berubah pikiran kembali ketika kau tidak bisa melindunginya di saat orang-orang mencoba untuk menghinanya, kau hanya terdiam—memikirkan dirimu sendiri," lanjut Kyuubi, sehingga membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak, "—tidak peduli sehebat apapun kau Uchiha, aku bertekad membuat Naruto di atas dirimu, hingga kau tidak bisa menginjak-injak dirinya lagi, dan di saat itu, ia tidak butuh teman sepertimu karena pastinya dia akan banyak teman jika berada di sisiku."

Sasuke tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan ancaman Kyuubi, "Lalu, kenapa harus Kisame yang menjadi korban?" pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke membuat Kyuubi salah tingkah. Rupanya Sasuke berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menatap dingin Sasuke, "Ah, masalah itu karena… Kisame telah berhasil menyelidiki dan mengetahui jika aku adalah pelaku pemukulan itu," Kyuubi tertawa kecil—layaknya seorang psikopat, "—dan disaat aku pulang dari rumahmu, aku berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan Kisame. Dia mengatakan jika aku sudah keterlaluan, dan dia harus menghentikan aku entah bagaimanapun caranya."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Firasatnya tidak enak, "—dan?"

"Aku kesal karena dia begitu cerewet, dan pada akhirnya aku menyuruh orang kembali untuk memukulnya," Kyuubi mendesah dengan senyuman miring yang terlukis di bibirnya, "Aku harap dengan begitu dia berhenti membuka mulut—terlebih akupun menggunakan kekuasaanku untuk mengancam ayahnya yang bekerja di anak Perusahaan Uzumaki," Kyuubi mendesah lega, "alhasil aku melimpahkan masalah itu pada Naruto kembali. Aku membungkam mulut Kisame, dan meminta bantuan Neji untuk menyebarkan gosip kembali."

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan ketakutan. Beberapa dari mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak percaya orang seperti Kyuubi bisa melakukan tindakan mengerikan seperti itu. Sudah memukul teman sendiri, Kyuubi telah memfitnah adik kandungnya.

"—dan kenapa kau melukai anak-anak dari sekolah kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"—jika aku melukai anak-anak dari sekolahnya, maka dia akan dihajar oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Lagi pula, jika aku menghajar anak-anak sekolah ini, kesannya benar-benar Naruto-lah yang berbuat onar," Kyuubi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Penjelasan Kyuubi terakhir seperti ada yang mengganjal. Ia tahu jika semua kekerasan itu dilakukan oleh Kyuubi, tetapi pada saat pertama kali Sasuke melihat Naruto, kenapa terdapat luka di sudut bibir Naruto? Apakah pemuda itu memiliki masalah dengan orang lain? Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berpikir keras untuk kali ini.

_Tampaknya ada yang salah di sini…_

Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Kyuubi dengan jijik, "Kau benar-benar kakak yang payah," katanya. Iapun berdiri dari atas lantai, dan keluar dari ruangan presiden itu tanpa banyak berbicara. Ia meninggalkan semua masalah di dalam ruangan presiden sekolah begitu saja.

Dan?

Ekspresi Kyuubi berubah drastis. Ketenangan yang sejak tadi ada di dalam diri Kyuubi menghilang dari wajah Kyuubi, berganti menjadi kekalutan, ketika Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya.

_Selesai…._

_Setelah Sasuke mengetahui semuanya…_

_Keinginanku untuk dipanggil kakak olehnya…_

_Usai…_

Batin Kyuubi dengan senyuman getir.

**Tazmaniadevil**

TRAK!

Naruto terhempas ke kawat pembatas sekolah. Ia terduduk di atas tanah basah, ketika hujan menyirami seluruh tubuhnya.

Lima orang pemuda berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Mereka menyeringai keji ketika Naruto hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan membunuh, "Kenapa kau tidak melawan? Bukankah kau jagoan yang selalu menghajar anak-anak sekolah sebelah?" tanya orang itu, "Cuh!" orang itu membuang ludah ke depan kaki Naruto, "dasar pecundang! Bisanya hanya membuat onar di sekolah orang lain saja."

Tidak menanggapi orang-orang di depannya, Naruto menghapus darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Setelah itu, dia kembali berdiri, dan dengan tenang melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari orang-orang yang telah menyerangnya.

"MAU KEMANA KAMU?!" teriak salah satu dari orang itu. Ia berdiri di depan Naruto, menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto.

Naruto mencoba mencari celah dari orang yang menghalanginya, tetapi orang itu tidak memberi jalan sedikitpun pada Naruto.

Hajar.

Wajah Naruto kembali dipukul. Tubuh Naruto terhempas, dan kembali ambruk di atas tanah.

"Isssshhh..," Naruto meringis kesal.

Rasa sakit karena luka, dan siraman hujan membuat Naruto emosi. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan amarah. Dengan penuh kesabaran, Naruto kembali berdiri. Seperti tidak pernah dipukuli, tubuh Naruto tetap berdiri kokoh—tidak goyah sama sekali. Sedangkan para pemukulnya mulai mengira jika Naruto adalah monster karena sejak tadi pemuda berambut pirang itu dihajar tidaklah melawan, dan hanya mencoba untuk menghindar, namun tidak tumbang barang sedikit pun.

"B—boss, dia tidak terlihat kesakitan sama sekali," kata salah satu pemukul Naruto kepada orang yang terakhir kali memukul Naruto.

Orang yang dipanggil boss itu menelan ludahnya. Ia memandang Naruto dengan awas. "Di—dia sudah membuat nama sekolah kita buruk, dan kita harus memberi pelajaran kepadanya," kata orang itu. Ia yang merupakan salah satu anggota _council_ di sekolah Naruto merasa terhina karena tingkah Naruto yang selalu memukuli anak-anak sekolah sebelah, dan membuat nama sekolah tercoreng. Oleh karena itu, diam-diam—bersama teman-temannya, ia akan menghajar Naruto, "kita tidak boleh melepasnya agar dia jera."

Anak buah orang itu mengangguk ngerti. Keberanian mereka semua muncul, ketika disemangati oleh sang boss. Tidak peduli gosip yang beredar jika Naruto adalah keturunan Uzumaki, mereka tidak percaya itu semua. Tidak mungkin keturunan Uzumaki bertingkah barbar seperti Naruto karena mereka tahu seperti Uzumaki sebenarnya. Contoh nyata seorang Uzumaki adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi—elite, dan bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpukau.

"Pukuli saja dia secara bersama-sama," kata para pemimpim gerombolan itu. "—agar semuanya cepat selesai."

Semua orang yang akan menyerang Naruto mengangguk setuju. Mereka semua secara bersama-sama berlari untuk menyerang Naruto ketika pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan kepala menunduk.

Naruto ditarik oleh salah satu orang itu.

Pukul.

Tendang.

Naruto dihajar oleh lima orang secara bersama-sama. Tetapi, ia tidak melawan. Ia hanya menangkis serangan orang-orang itu, dengan sesekali tubuhnya terkena serangan itu.

Pukul.

Ten—

SREEETTT!

Seseorang meloncat dari halaman sekolah sebelah—melewati pagar kawat besi itu.

HAJAR!

Salah satu orang yang akan memukul Naruto ditarik dan ditendang dengan sangat keras, hingga terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Hening.

Seketika suasana di taman belakang gedung sekolah itu menjadi hening.

Baik Naruto maupun orang-orang yang sedang menyerang Naruto terdiam. Semua melihat ke arah pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Sasuke Uchiha. Dengan tatapan menyeramkan Sasuke menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang menghajar Naruto. Auranya seperti siap membunuh siapapun yang akan kembali menyerang Naruto.

Mata orang-orang itu terbelalak, "Sa—Sa—

Tendang.

Ketua dari kelompok itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Sasuke langsung menendangnya. Setelah itu, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sasuke menyerang ketiga orang yang tersisa lainnya. Ia melakukan tendangan memutar dengan cepat, dan melakukan tendangan bawah, hingga tulang kering kaki orang itu terkenai, dan terasa patah.

Lalu?

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik Sasuke berhasil melumpuhkan orang-orang yang menyerang Naruto, hingga orang-orang itu terkapar tidak berdaya.

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak bisa berkedip—memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang hanya berdiri—tanpa melakukan apapun—membiarkan dirinya terbasahi oleh air hujan. Pemuda Uchiha itu melepaskan jas almamater sekolahnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan akan menutupi kepala Naruto dengan jasnya, ketika Naruto menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dengan sangat kasar, dan jas almamater itupun terjatuh ke atas tanah.

"Pergilah!" perintah Naruto, "kenapa kau datang kemari?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan nyalang.

Uchiha bungsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia mengambil jas sekolahnya yang terjatuh ke atas tanah, dan akan menutupi tubuh Naruto ketika jas itu kembali dihempaskan oleh Naruto.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG, PERGI!" teriak Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze memandang Sasuke dengan sengit dan penuh amarah, "tidakkah kau mengerti jika aku sangat membencimu," katanya, "—aku tidak pantas bergaul denganmu, bukan? Kau adalah tuan muda terpandang yang dikagumi orang-orang, dan tentu saja kau pasti adalah orang yang selalu benar—di mata siapapun," tubuh Naruto bergetar menahan emosi, "tidak seperti diriku," lirih Naruto dengan sangat pelan. Pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya, "orang sempurna sepertimu, aku sangat membencinya. Orang rapih sepertimu hanyalah penampilannya saja yang baik, tanpa diketahui jika hatinya sangat busuk."

Di saat Naruto berbicara tajam pada Sasuke, siraman air hutan tidak dapat meredakan emosi sang Uchiha. Ketika langit sana menyerukan suara petir—perkataan Naruto jauh lebih menyakitkan di telinga Sasuke. Ia akui jika dirinya salah. Ia adalah Uchiha yang pengecut. Sasuke yang seharusnya bisa melindungi pemegang kunci kebahagiannya hanya membiarkan orang itu menangis, terluka karena tingkahnya. Selain itu, ia telah berhasil menghilangkan kepercayaan orang yang dicintainya, ketika orang itu sangat percaya kepada dirinya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Sasuke bisa kehilangan akal jika Naruto benar-benar membencinya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu megenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan dengan sangat keras ia menghempas Naruto ke arah pagar kawat pembatas itu.

TRAKKKK!

Naruto terhempas ke arah kawat pembatas. "HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" tanya Naruto. Perlakuan Sasuke membuatnya terkejut. Dari semua hempasan yang berikan orang-orang kepada dirinya, hempasan Sasuke-lah yang paling menyakitkan bagi punggungnya.

Mata Sasuke tidak terlepas dari Naruto. Sasuke menjatuhkan jas almamaternya ke atas permukaan tanah. Ia melonggarkan dasinya, "kau tahu?" tanyanya, "—perkataanmu sangat benar," katanya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu fungsi dasi ini?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto, ketika Naruto hanya diam sembari memandang Sasuke dengan awas, "dasi ini hanyalah berfungsi untuk membuat kesan pada publik jika Sasuke Uchiha adalah sosok yang sempurna ketika dilihat dari pakaiannya," Sasuke menjatuhkan dasi itu ke atas tanah.

Naruto memincingkan matanya. Ia semakin awas dengan keberadaan Sasuke, di saat jarak Sasuke dengan dirinya cukup dekat.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kemejanya dari celana. Ia melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya, "—dan kau tahu apa saja yang aku bayangkan dengan ikat pinggang ini?" Sasuke melepas ikat pinggangnya. Ia memegang ikat pinggang itu dengan erat, ketika tubuhnya berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto. "—dengan memakai ikat pinggang ini, aku selalu membayangkan banyak hal nakal bersamamu," Sasuke tersenyum iblis, "—seperti—" Sasuke mendesah pelan, "—mengikat dirimu, dan melakukan suatu hal 'menyenangkan' yang tentu saja pada dasarnya tidak akan pernah terwujud karena aku selalu menahan diri," tatapan Sasuke menajam, "kau tidak akan tahu seberapa liarnya pikirang seseorang yang dibilang sempurna itu karena mereka pandai menutupi aib mereka," lanjutnya, "—dan asal katau tahu juga Naruto, tidak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini… yang ada adalah orang yang pandai menutupi aib mereka," di saat jarak Sasuke sangat dekat dengan Naruto, hembusan napas Sasuke meniup wajah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam—tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

_Onyx_ dan biru saling pandang.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan dengan sorot mata penuh emosi.

Kiss.

Di tengah siraman hujan yang membasahi tanah, dan suara petir yang menyambar di langit kelabu sana, Naruto dapat merasakan bibirnya disentuh sesuatu yang hangat. Bibir Naruto dihisap, dijilat, dan dimainkan dengan lembut oleh organ keras di dalam mulut sang Uchiha. Mata Naruto membuka lebar—terkejut. Naruto dapat melihat jika mata Sasuke tidak menutup—seperti dirinya. Sasuke menikmati setiap emosi yang terdapat di dalam sorot mata Naruto.

Di saat Naruto mematung dengan mata terbelalak, kedua tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke. Tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena keterkejutannya, Sasuke mengikat kedua tangan Naruto, hingga kedua tangan Naruto merapat menjadi satu—terikat oleh ikat pinggang Uchiha bungsu. Naruto terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Tidak terlalu lama menikmati bibir di depannya, Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap mata Naruto. Sasuke dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya dari mata biru jernih di hadapannya.

"Apa ya—yang kau lakukan?" bisik Naruto dengan sangat pelan. Kesadarannya mulai kembali, "Ka—kau menciumku…," lanjut Naruto. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi atas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jari-jari pucat Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto. Ia membelai lembut pipi Naruto dengan punggung jari-jarinya, "Banyak sekali yang aku pikirkan mengenaimu," desah Sasuke di hadapan wajah Naruto, "setiap saat aku selalu bermimpi, berharap, dan menghayal untuk menyentuh… rambutmu—" Sasuke menyentuh ujung rambut Naruto, "hidung," jari-jari Sasuke menyentuh ujung hidung Naruto, "—dan bibir," bisik Sasuke, suaranya parau—menahan libido. Ia mengelus bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, "—tetapi bukan bagian itu saja…," Sasuke lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, sehingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, "—aku lebih suka lagi jika bisa menyentuh setiap inchi yang ada pada tubuhmu."

Deg… Deg… Deg..

Gemuruh di dalam dada Naruto—memuncak. Jantung Naruto berpacu cepat. Darah di dalam tubuhnya berdesir, mengalirkan segala macam perasaan ke seluruh tubuh ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata intim seperti itu. Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke. Ia masih belum percaya ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh pemuda Uchiha. Baru kali ini Naruto diperlakukan intim oleh seseorang, dan baru kali ini jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat—_excited._

"Ka—kau menciumku…," bisik Naruto. Dari nada bicaranya Naruto masih berharap semua ini adalah mimpi. Ia terus mengulang-ulang perkataannya. Mata birunya membulat—_innoncent_.

Sasuke tersen=yum tipis ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Ya, dan aku akan menciummu untuk kedua kalinya…," jawab Sasuke.

"A—a—

Kedua kalinya Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Ia menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir Naruto yang tertutup rapat. "Balaslah ciumanku…," bisik Sasuke di tengah-tengah ciumannya, "—karena aku meminta," Sasuke memohon. Dari sepanjang sejarah dia dilahirkan baru kali ini dia memohon pada seseorang. Tubuhnya yang tidak terkontrol terus berteriak—meminta Naruto untuk membalas semua perasaannya, hingga dia keluar dari sifat alami seorang Uchiha.

Permohonan Sasuke membuat pertahanan Naruto runtuh. Pemuda Namikaze tidak dapat berpikir jernih di saat nada memohon Sasuke terus terniang di dalam kepalanya—eksotis, mendesirkan irama yang tidak dapat dielakan bagi Naruto. Perlahan mata Naruto tertutup rapat. Ia terbius oleh pesona Sasuke.

Naruto dengan sungkat menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengelus bibir Sasuke ketika dengan agresif-nya Sasuke menyambut lidah Naruto. Uchiha bungsu langsung menghisap lidah Naruto, dan memanjakan lidah itu.

Kedua tangan Naruto yang terikat di tahan oleh sang Uchiha di atas kepala Naruto sendiri. Sasuke menggunakan satu tangan untuk menahan kedua tangan Naruto. Bagian belakang tubuh Naruto bersandar pada pagar kawat karena terdorong oleh Sasuke. Naruto mencoba menahan kepalanya agar tidak tertekan pada kawat itu, ketika dengan rakusnya Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto.

Ciuman yang sejak semula begitu intim semakin terasa panas di saat lidah mereka saling berpagutan. Bercampur dengan air hujan, cairan saliva kedua pemuda itu turun ke dagu. Sasuke menekan lidah Naruto, memainkannya, dan membiarkan lidahnya saling menjilat dengan lidah pemuda di dekapannya. Setelah itu, dengan penuh dominasi, Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Ia meransang lidah Naruto dengan belaian-belaian lembut. Sasuke menjilat seluruh organ-organ di dalam mulut itu—tidak ingin satupun rasa di dalam mulut Naruto yang terlewati.

Kedua tubuh yang saling menempel ini, membuat Naruto dapat merasakan jika bagian pada tengah selangkangan Sasuke menegang. Tetapi, bukan hanya Sasuke saja, Naruto pun mengalami masalah yang sama dengan sang Uchiha. Ia merasakan tubuhnya panas, dan berkeringat, walaupun air hujan membasahi dirinya. Iapun dapat merasakan jika jantungnya memburu dengan hebat, ketika Sasuke menjamah mulutnya. Tidak dapat diketahui oleh Naruto sendiri, kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi hebat pada perlakuan sang Uchiha?

Di saat Sasuke dan Naruto membutuhkan napas, mereka pun melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Tetapi, wajah Sasuke tidak menjauh secara signifikan dari wajah Naruto. Ia ingin menikmati hembusan napas Naruto yang meniup wajahnya, ketika napas pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenggal-senggal. Tangan Sasuke melepas kedua tangan Naruto. Kedua tangannya kini memegang pagar kawat di samping kepala Naruto—menghapit pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke menatap bibir Naruto yang membengkak—kemerahan. Ia mengelus bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya sebelum mengecupnya secara sekilas, "Ciuman pertama, 'kah?" suara Sasuke serak. Matanya berkabut nafsu—tidak bisa berhenti menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lapar.

Tatapan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit canggung, "ketiga…," jawab Naruto dengan pelan. Suaranya sangat kecil, dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Jawaban Naruto merubah ekspresi Sasuke menjadi emosional.

_Ketiga?!_

_Siapa orang yang berani mengambil ciuman pertama dan kedua Naruto?_

Batin Sasuke. Dia akan membunuh siapapun yang telah mencuri ciuman pertama orang yang dicintainya.

"Ciuman pertama dan keduaku telah dicuri beberapa menit lalu—" cepat-cepat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, ketika ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah, "—oleh seorang Teme…," bisik Naruto, dan selintas pemuda Namikaze melihat kelegaan pada wajah Sasuke. Naruto memalingkan muka karena malu.

_Apa yang aku katakan?_

Batin Naruto—merasa dirinya bodoh.

Di saat tingkah Naruto sangat lucu, senyuman lembut terlukis di bibir Uchiha bungsu. Ia memandang lembut Naruto yang sedang memalingkan mukanya sampai pada saatnya matanya menatap penampilan Naruto. Rambut yang meneteskan air hujan, mata biru—_innoncent_—berkabut, bibir bengkak—merah—terbuka, dan… pakaian yang basah? Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Ia melihat tonjolan kecil pada dada Naruto yang terlapisi oleh kemeja putih—basah. Setelah itu, mata Sasuke menatap tubuh Naruto dengan nakal dan intens. Ia menelusuri setiap sudut pada tubuh Naruto yang ramping nan maskulin, dan tercetak sempurna karena kelembaban pakaian.

"Sempurna…," desah Sasuke. Celananya semakin ketat ketika sesuatu di dalam sana mendesak—meminta untuk disentuh.

"Sempurna?" Naruto membeo. Kali ini, ia menatap Sasuke. Pemuda ini belum mengerti sepenuhnya jika dia sedang di dalam genggaman seekor singa yang kelaparan.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto, ketika yang satu lagi memegang bagian belakang kepala Naruto. Tubuh mereka merapat—memperkecil jarak. Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto—lembut—membuat Naruto merinding. Mata Sasuke terpejam. Ia menghirup aroma pada tengkuk Naruto dalam-dalam. Ah… ia tidak dapat lagi mundur. Detik ini dia menginginkan pemuda di dekapannya. Ia ingin menyentuh, dan menjilati seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Sa—Sasuke," Naruto mencoba untuk mendorong Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke tidak kunjung bergeming dari posisinya sekarang, "He—hentikan, apa yang kau lakukan? O—orang-orang bisa melihat kita," katanya, "Sasuke!" seru Naruto karena pemuda Uchiha tidaklah kunjung mendengarkannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian lihat, dan menjadi saksi…," nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Ia berbicara ketika bibirnya masih mengecupi leher Naruto,"—jika Sasuke Uchiha—orang yang selalu dikagumi orang-orang selama ini—bisa liar melebihi seekor binatang," katanya, dan deklarasi itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

Naruto tahu siapa orang yang diajak bicara oleh Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu berbicara pada orang-orang yang dihajarnya tadi, dan sampai sekarang masih terkapar di atas tanah, tetapi tidak pingsan. Sesaat, orang-orang itu sempat terlupakan. Mereka yang mengalami rasa sakit pada beberapa bagian di tubuhnya tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya. Mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan adegan ciuman sesama jenis dari dua pemuda di depan mereka. Tidak disangka Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kesempurnaannya adalah seorang gay.

Salah satu dari orang itu menatap Sasuke dengan _horror_, "Se—sebaiknya kami pergi dulu, dan kau bisa melanjutkannya Uchiha-sa—

"Aku bilang kalian harus menontonnya," Sasuke mendesis. Ia berhenti menciumi Naruto, dan melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto.

Me—menonton?!

Spontan Naruto mundur—menjauhi Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu dengan menonton?" tanya Naruto. Ia mencoba melonggarkan sabuk yang mengikat tangannya, dan ternyata berhasil karena Sasuke tidak mengikat sabuk itu dengan kencang—takut melukai 'dobe-nya.'

Suara halilintar menggelegar di atas sana. Membuat jantung Naruto semakin mencelos.

Di bawah langit mendung, dan hanya disinari oleh petir, Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh nafsu. Ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi lembut seperti biasanya. Di bibirnya hanya ada seringai miring yang memperlihatkan kesadisan. Kaki Sasuke mulai melangkah. Mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan, ketika pemuda Namikaze itu melangkah mundur—ketakutan—hingga punggungnya kembali menempel pada kawat pembatas.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak memukul orang," kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Hawa dingin membuat tubuhnya menggigil, "jangan sampai kau adalah orang yang pertama aku pukul setelah aku berjanji padamu," lanjut Naruto.

Tidak peduli dengan perkataan Naruto, Sasuke menghapit tubuh Naruto kembali. Ia menaruh satu tangannya di sebelah kepala Naruto. Jari-jarinya memegang kawat pembatas sekolah, "Coba saja jika kau bisa," desis Sasuke—memprovokasi Naruto.

Lepas.

Ikat pinggang yang mengikat kedua tangan Naruto terlepas, dan terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Hajar.

Naruto memukul pipi Sasuke dengan sangat keras.

Pukulan Naruto telak mengenai pipi Sasuke, membuat sudut bibir Uchiha bungsu terluka, hingga kepala Sasuke tertampar ke samping. Senyuman mencemooh tersirat di bibir Sasuke, ketika merasakan pipinya panas—lebam. Ia menghapus darah bercampur air hujan yang mengalir di pinggir dagunya dengan ibu jarinya. Setelah itu, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata lebih liar. Ia merasa tertantang ketika mendapati korbannya mulai berani untuk melawan.

"Cukup sakit," Sasuke berbisik. Matanya menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Tingkah laku Sasuke membuat Naruto takut. Ia mendorong Sasuke, dan bersiap-siap untuk berlari ketika Sasuke menariknya, dan membantinya ke pagar pembatas itu. Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Naruto. Ia mencium bibir Naruto dengan brutal, ketika pemuda Namikaze meronta—meminta untuk dilepas.

"Mhnnn….mmmnnnn…hhhnnnnn…," Naruto bergumam di dalam mulut Sasuke. Ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga. Lidahnya mendesak masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto secara brutal. Ia memijat, dan memainkan setiap organ di dalam mulut Naruto dengan paksa. Sedangkan ciuman penuh tekanan ini membuat Naruto lemas, kehilangan napas. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi untuk melawan Sasuke. Ia seperti tidak punya tenaga di saat Sasuke menyentuh dirinya. Kaki Naruto menjadi seperti agar di saat napasnya mulai terputus-putus. Ia akan terjatuh ke atas tanah jika Sasuke tidak memeluk pinggangnya—membantu dirinya untuk berdiri.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Dari sudut matanya mengalir air mata. Ia memegang pakaian Sasuke dengan erat—berusaha untuk bertahan dari sesak napasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Pemuda Uchiha melepas ciumannya ketika Naruto menyerah. Ia tersenyum miring—bangga karena ciumannya telah berhasil menaklukan Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya—memperlihatkan dua bola permata biru yang indah dan berkabut. Ia menatap Sasuke. Tangannya menempel pada pundak Sasuke.

Di saat tenaga Naruto belum sepenuhnya pulih, Sasuke kembali menyentuh Naruto. Ia mengecup, menjilat, dan memainkan lidahnya di leher Naruto. Rasa asin air hujan membaur menjadi satu dengan keringat Naruto. Aroma pada tubuh Naruto semakin tercium jelas ketika pemuda itu berkeringat, dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin menggila—tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Ia berharap Naruto menghentikannya, tetapi pemuda di dekapan Sasuke hanya pasrah—menerima perlakuan sang Uchiha.

Naruto tahu jika menikmati cumbuan dari seorang laki-laki adalah salah, tetapi ia tidak bisa mencegah Sasuke untuk melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya di saat Sasuke menghisap lehernya. Ia memegang kawat pembatas di belakangnya untuk menopang tubuh, ketika matanya terpejam erat, dan wajah terbasahi air hujan. "Hnnnn…," Naruto merintih pelan, ketika Sasuke menggigit kecil kulit lehernya. Ia meremas pundak Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke berhenti menopang Naruto di saat pemuda Namikaze itu memegang kawat di belakangnya. Sasuke menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak, dada, dan perut Naruto yang masih terlapisi pakaian. Ia menikmati gekstur tubuh Naruto pada saat masih berpakaian lengkap dan lembab. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya pada tonjolan kecil pada dada Naruto yang tercetak sempurna di pakaian putih itu. Ia memilin tonjolan kecil di dada itu, dan mencubitnya dengan pelan.

Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia terkejut ketika Sasuke memainkan nipple-nya. Aliran listrik seperti menyetrum seluruh tubuhnya, "Ahhhhhh..nnnn—" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahanya. Ia malu karena mengeluarkan suara yang tidak wajar ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya, "Sa—Sasuke, he—hentikan…ini memalukan…," bisik Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataannya sama sekali. Sedangkan Naruto terlalu sulit untuk menyingkirkan kenikmatan yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka satu persatu kancing baju Naruto. Hanya menikmati dari luar pakaian saja tidak cukup bagi Sasuke. Ia ingin merasakan kulit tan—lembab—di dalam pakaian itu.

Di saat seluruh kancing baju Naruto terlepas, pemuda Uchiha itu mengeluskan jari-jarinya pada perut Naruto. Di saat tangannya yang hangat menyentuh dinginnya kulit Naruto, Sasuke menggeram di leher Naruto. Kulit halus itu membuat dirinya semakin menginginkan pemuda di dekapannya ini. Sasuke tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mencicipi setiap rasa dari tubuh Naruto.

Sensasi hangatnya tangan Sasuke seperti membakar tubuh Naruto. Terlebih ketika pemuda Uchiha itu memainkan jari-jarinya di dada Naruto. Sasuke mengelus nipple Naruto secara mengambang, hingga membuat Naruto merintih—menginginkan lebih. Setelah itu, ia menekan-nekan tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto itu dengan memakai ibu jarinya.

"Ahhhnnnnn…," Naruto mendesah keras di saat nipple-nya dicubit oleh Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Bagian belakang kepalanya bersandar pada kawat. "Sa—Sasuke…hnnnn..he—hentikan…ahhhnnn…," dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Naruto berusaha mengingatkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti mencumbu Naruto. Ia menatap tanda merah yang kini terpatri di leher Naruto, dan pastinya cukup untuk 'menandai' Naruto selama berhari-hari, "kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu menikmati permainannya, "Apakah kau sadar jika kau mendesah untuk seorang laki-laki ketika ada lima penonton di sekitar kita?" Sasuke tersenyum iblis. Ia paling suka menggoda dobe-nya.

Naruto menatap orang-orang yang terkapar di belakang Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia menatap Sasuke, "kita sudahi," suara Naruto parau. Terlihat sekali jika Naruto pun menikmati permainan Sasuke, "aku tidak mau melakukan ini dengan seorang laki-laki—terlebih di depan orang lain," suara Naruto menjadi pelan, ekspresinya tampak enggan untuk berkata demikian. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Jika dia tidak tahu mengenai norma sosial, dia dengan sukarela akan mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup ubun-ubun kepala Naruto, "kau menyukainya, bukan?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Ia bertanya sekali lagi.

Naruto terdiam.

Pemuda Uchiha memandang wajah Naruto yang tampak kalut. "Ha—ah," Sasuke menghela napas. Ia memegang dagu Naruto, dan mengarahkan kepala Naruto agar mata pemuda berambut pirang itu bisa menatap dirinya, "sudah aku katakan, bukan? Jika disini akulah yang brengsek? Bukan kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukan semua ini, tetapi diriku yang akan memaksamu," Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, "—kau sama sekali tidak salah karena akulah yang menekanmu untuk kali ini, dan aku akan terus menekan—tanpa peduli kau akan berteriak, menangis, atau… membenciku sekalipun."

Mata Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Naruto, "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?" lanjutnya, "Aku tidak mau, Sasuke!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke cukup keras, dan Sasuke tetap berusaha mempertahankan posisinya.

Sasuke melepaskan dagu Naruto, "Aku sama sepertimu, akupun adalah manusia…," lanjutnya, "—dan aku bisa melakukan tindakan paling brengsek sekalipun—melebih dirimu, atau siapapun, dan aku akan akan memperlihatkannya padamu, agar kau berhenti berpikir buruk mengenai orang-orang sepertiku."

"Pada akhirnya tetaplah aku yang pasti akan disalahkan. Semua orang pasti akan menyalahkan aku, walaupun kau yang melukai diriku," Naruto menatap Naruto. Sorot matanya tampak terluka, "—orang sepertiku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan keadilan dari orang-orang di sekelilingku."

"Kau salah…," bisik Sasuke, "—kau tidak boleh pesi—

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan tahu apapun!" Naruto berseru memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara petir, dan derasnya air hujan. Orang-orang yang sejak tadi menonton drama mereka hanya bisa mengedipkan mata—tidak mengerti dengan pertengkaran di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka tidak berani bergerak karena pastinya Uchiha akan mencari mereka, dan menghajar mereka di kemudian hari.

Sasuke menghela napas—berat, "kita coba, dan lihat siapa yang benar," kata Sasuke dengan tenang. "—jika kau lari dari permainan ini maka kau tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya, bukan?"

Jari-jari Sasuke menyentuh pakaian Naruto. Ia menurunkan sedikit kemeja sekolah Naruto, ketika Naruto hanya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Pemuda Uchiha pun mengecup pundak Naruto dengan lembut. Ia berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan di antara mereka.

Sembari membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan Naruto, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia menjilat pundak—turun, hingga lidahnya mencapai nipple Naruto.

Sasuke menghisap tonjolan kecil pada dada itu. Setelah itu ia menekan, menggigit, dan menariknya secara perlahan. Air hujan yang membasahi kulit Naruto, membuat Sasuke semakin _excited_ untuk menikmati tubuh di depannya. Cairan hujan itu masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke di saat pemuda Uchiha memainkan _nipple_ Naruto dengan agresif. Tidak luput dari perhatian Sasuke, _nipple_ Naruto yang satu laginya pun sibuk dimainkan oleh jari-jari Sasuke. Jari-jari Sasuke menyentuh salah satu bagian sensitif di tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan—berharap Naruto tergelitik untuk mengikuti permainannya.

Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke. Kakinya berusaha berdiri—tegak, ketika Sasuke terus menguras tenaga dan mentalnya. Mata Naruto membuka-tutup, menahan rasa baru di dalam tubuhnya. Bagian dalam perutnya seperti terdapat ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan ketika lidah Sasuke dengan berani bermain—mencicipi tubuhnya.

"A—aku seharusnya bisa menyingkirkan dirimu," bisik Naruto. Ia sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena ada rasa takut menyesal, jika sekarang menyingkirkan Sasuke dari hadapannya, "Seharusnya aku bisa, tetapi kenapa aku membiarkan dirimu?" Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya yang menjambak rambut Sasuke terkepal kuat. Suara desahan akan keluar, ketika lidah Sasuke menelusuri bagian atas perutnya.

Posisi Sasuke setengah berjongkok di hadapan tubuh Naruto. Ia menelusuri perut Naruto, dan menusukan lidahnya pada lubang pusar Naruto. Sasuke mengitari dalam pusar itu sebelum mengeluar masukan lidahnya di dalam pusar itu—menggoda Naruto. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak ke arah celana Naruto. Ia akan membuka kancing celana Naruto, ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu memegang tangannya—meminta Sasuke untuk tidak melanjutkan permainannya.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya. Ia menatap Naruto, "Seharusnya, akupun bisa menyingkirkan diriku dari permainan ini," bisiknya, "—tetapi sama halnya seperti dirimu, aku menikmati permainan ini, dan tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menghentikannya," lanjutnya. Ia menepis tangan Naruto.

Naruto kembali memegang tangan Sasuke, "Ja—jangan bodoh! Banyak orang yang menonton," bisiknya, "—akupun butuh bilang berapa kali padamu, jika aku tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Benar, benar! Biarkan kami pergi, dan kau bisa lebih leluasa untuk bermain dengannya," orang-orang yang sejak tadi diam di belakang Sasuke menyetujui perkataan Naruto, ini kesempatan bagi mereka untuk terbebas dari Sasuke, "—kami tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang masalah ini asalkan…," lanjutnya. Mereka harus meyakini Uchiha sebaik mungkin, "Oh, Uchiha-sama, tolonglah kami, jangan hukum kami seperti ini," tiba-tiba mereka menangis. Bagi seorang yang _straight_, menonton adegan kemesraan sesama laki-laki adalah sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

Sasuke memandang orang-orang itu, "Sudah aku bilang, aku menginginkan penonton," katanya. Suaranya sangat tenang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman setan, "—tidakkah kau sudah besar? Apakah kau belum pernah menonton _blue film_? Anggap saja adegan ini seperti i—

"KAU GILA!" teriak Naruto beserta para 'penonton' itu—kompak sekali. "ITU BERBEDA!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih atas pujian kalian, tapi pujian itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada keputusanku," katanya, "—sejengkal saja kalian melangkahkan kaki, aku tidak akan segan-segan memberi hal yang lebih buruk dari ini," katanya. Dari suara Sasuke, semua orang pasti tahu jika pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini tidak bercanda.

Naruto bersiap-siap akan berlari ketika fokus Sasuke teralihkan pada pembicaraan.

"—dan Naruto jika kau berlari, aku akan mengejarmu, dan aku akan melakukan hal-hal nakal ini di tengah kota agar semua orang bisa lebih mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan," Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto membatu—tidak berani bergerak.

"A—apa?!" tanya Naruto. Mata Naruto terbelalak, ia takut jika Sasuke benar-benar menjalankan aksinya.

"Ini tindakan pelecehan Uchiha-sama! Kau jangan gila! Kau bisa dihukum," orang-orang yang di belakang Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Kau harus menghen—

"Jika kalian banyak bicara, dan megangguku terus-menerus, maka…," Sasuke menatap orang-orang itu tajam, dan mulut orang-orang itu seketika terkunci. Mereka semua tidak ada yang berani berkomentar lagi. Sasuke tersenyum puas karena tidak ada lagi orang yang berani membantahnya. Ya.. mungkin tidak ada lagi yang berani kecuali….

"Hentikan, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto, "Kau tidak perlu sampai sejauh ini, jika untuk mem—SHIT!" seketika Sasuke meremas kejantanan Naruto, dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerang.

Sasuke memijat-mijat benda di tengah selangkangan naruto itu, "Mem—apa Naruto? Menjilat? Mencicipi? Menghisap? Menggagahi?" godanya. Ia menjilat bibirnya—tidak tahan untuk mencicipi benda yang disentuhnya itu.

Orang-orang yang menonton Sasuke dan Naruto menutup telinga mereka—tidak tahan dengan suara desahan Naruto.

"Buka kuping kalian!" perintah Sasuke, "siapa suruh kalian menutup telinga?"

_Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?_

Batin orang-orang itu. Terkejut karena tanpa melihat, Sasuke dapat memantau gerak-gerik mereka.

Dengan enggan orang-orang itu membuka telinga mereka.

Naruto tahu ini sangat memalukan. Naruto juga tahu ini adalah tindakan yang salah. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berlari—menghindari Sasuke. Pemuda itu akan terus mengejarnya. Selain itu, pemuda yang sedang menyentuhnya inipun tidak akan segan-segan menepati janjinya. Sasuke pasti akan melakukan tindakan lebih gila jika Naruto tidak menyetujui permintaannya.

Sasuke menekan-nekan kejantanan Naruto yang semakin lama semakin mengeras. Setelah itu, ia membuka kancing celana Naruto, beserta sletingnya. Sasuke menurunkan celana pemuda itu, sehingga hanya kain boxer tipis berwarna _orange_ saja yang menutupi bagian paling _private_ di tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya. Ia mencium kejantanan Naruto yang masih terbalut boxer itu perlahan.

"Ngggg…," Naruto merintih pelan ketika ujung kejantanannya tertekan oleh bibir Sasuke. Ia mencoba untuk mencari ide agar bisa menghindar dari Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada satupun ide yang muncul di dalam otaknya. Ia terlalu yakin jika Sasuke akan bertindak lebih brutal dari ini, jika dia lari.

Sasuke menciumi kejantanan Naruto dari luar boxer. Ia memainkan lidahnya pada boxer itu—berharap Naruto akan menggila di bawah pengendaliannya.

"Sa—Sasuke…," bisik Naruto. Tubuhnya mengejang, ketika sensasi geli menggelitik perutnya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan kehilangan kontrolnya, apabila terus membiarkan Sasuke memanjakannya.

Menginginkan lebih, Sasuke membuka boxer Naruto. Ia membuka boxer itu secara perlahan—meganggu kenyamanan Naruto. Angin yang berhembus kencang meniup kejantanan Naruto ketika Sasuke menurunkan boxer itu, membuat pemuda Namikaze itu merintih pelan.

Di saat benda keras berwarna merah tersaji di depan wajah Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk mencicipi salah satu bagian paling menarik dari tubuh Naruto. Uchiha muda megenggam batang kejantanan Naruto. Ia menekan-nekan, dan memijat batang itu. Membiasakan Naruto terhadap sentuhan-sentuhan ringan seperti ini.

"Sasuke, a—apa kau sadar yang kau lakukan?" Naruto takut jika Sasuke melakukan ini semua karena pengaruh alkohol, atau lebih parahnya obat-obatan, "kau adalah seorang Uchiha—tidakkah kau sadar mengenai statusmu itu?"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Ia memilih untuk memanjakan tubuh Naruto ketimbang menanggapi perkataan orang yang dicintainya. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengecup ujung kejantanan Naruto. Ia menekan-nekan lidahnya pada lubang kecil di kejantanan itu. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengitari kepala kejantanan Naruto dengan memakai lidahnya, sebelum memasukan kepala kejantanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke menghisap kepala kejantanan Naruto dengan keras.

"Ahnnnn… nnnhh…aaahhhh….," desah Naruto—bergairah. Hisapan Sasuke seperti menarik keluar sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam perut Naruto.

Desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke puas. Menginginkan _partner-nya_ lebih puas lagi, pemuda Uchiha itu memasukan seluruh kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya, hingga mulut Sasuke mengembung—penuh kejantanan Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dari bawah. Ia memandang jika pemuda bermata biru itu kini memandang wajahnya dengan sorot mata berkabut. Oh…. tampaknya Naruto menyukai pemandangan di depannya ini. Sasuke dapat merasakan jika kejantanan Naruto semakin membesar dan berkedut di dalam mulutnya, ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap mulut Sasuke yang dipenuhi kejantanannya.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya—naik-turun. Ia melonggarkan kerongkongannya agar dia bisa lebih nyaman memanjakan kejantanan Naruto. tangannya yang sejak tadi menganggur memegang pantat Naruto. Ia meremas pantat itu, ketika bibirnya terus memanjakan daerah terprivasi dari tubuh Naruto.

Dengan sedemikian rupa Naruto menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke telah berhasil melumpuhkan seluruh kekuatannya. Naruto tidak dapat mengelak lagi jika ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke terus memanjakannya; menghisap kejantanannya, hingga cairan sperma yang terdapat pada dua kantung di dekat kejantanan Naruto keluar—memenuhi mulut Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto pun ingin kedua tangan Sasuke menggerayang—memberi kehangatan pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuh Naruto mulai menegang. Kepala Sasuke yang terus naik-turun, dengan sesekali hisapan keras, membuat cairan di dalam tubuh Naruto terdorong, hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Ia menjambak rambut Sasuke, dan menggerakan kepala Sasuke—mengatur kenikmatannya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke membiarkan mulutnya dijamah oleh kejantanan Naruto. Ia membiarkan 'dobe-nya' memainkan permainan untuk pertama kalinya.

Beberapa saat lagi Naruto akan mencapai batasnya, "Sa—Sasuke…. berhenti…. a—a…hhhnnnnnn…. a—aku mau keluar…," erang Naruto, tetapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Ia menghisap kejantanan Naruto kuat-kuat, sehingga cairan itu langsung keluar dari kejantanan Naruto dan menyembur masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. "Sa—Sasuke ma—ahhhnnnn—" Naruto memandang Sasuke, "Lupakan!" Naruto menyesal berniat meminta maaf, ketika tahu Sasuke dengan rakusnya meminum cairan spermanya. Ia menutup matanya kembali—mengatur jantungnya yang terlalu berdetak kencang.

Tidak ingin setetes cairan pun terbuang, Sasuke menghisap dan menjilat cairan Naruto tanpa sisa, "rasanya benar-benar…," Sasuke memandang Naruto nakal. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan ibu jari, "—nikmat," bisiknya. Sasuke mengecup ujung kejantanan Naruto yang lemas—tidak lagi menegang.

Mata Naruto yang sempat tertutup, kembali membuka matanya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh emosi, "hah…hah..hah..," napas Naruto tersenggal-senggal, "—kau sudah puas, kan?" Naruto berusaha berbicara di tengah-tengah kelelahannya, "ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka jika orang yang pertama kali menghisapnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Senyuman miring kembali tersirat di bibir Sasuke. Tanpa satu kata patahpun Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto. Ia membuat pantat Naruto menghadap wajahnya, "ini baru permulaan sayang," Sasuke meremas pantat Naruto, "—sebab kita masih setengah perjalanan," lanjutnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk benda kenyal itu dengan semangat.

Naruto meremas kawat di depannya. Ia menyandarkan keningnya pada kawat itu, "apalagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto. Mudah-mudahan firasat buruknya tidaklah terjadi. Ia berharap jika Sasuke tidak ingin melakukan hal lainnya setelah pemuda itu menghisap Naruto—tanpa sisa. "Ayolah, Sasuke, kita pulang saja!" bujuk Naruto. Ia berdoa pada siapapun pencipta alam semesta ini, agar Sasuke mau mendengarkannya.

Doa Naruto tidaklah terkabul, Uchiha bungsu masih ingin bermain.

Sasuke mengeluskan ibu jarinya pada pantat Naruto—menelusuri permukaan kenyal benda itu. Setelah itu, Sasuke menjilat pipi pantat tersebut. Ia merasakan air hujan masuk ke dalam ketonggorokannya ketika lidahnya menikmati salah satu bagian terbaik dari tubuh Naruto. Kedua tangan Sasuke memisahkan kedua pipi pantat tersebut, sehingga garis yang membelah benda kenyal tersebut kini terlihat sempurna di depan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memanjakan orang lain—sampai sejauh ini, dan Sasuke yakin jika dia bisa karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha.

Lidah Sasuke menjilat bagian tengah pantat Naruto. Ia menjilat tengah pantat itu dari atas, hingga mencapai sebuah lubang berwarna merah—berkedut karena teransang, dan bagi Sasuke lubang itu siap untuk dijamah olehnya. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Lubang miliknya, dan hanya miliknya! Dia adalah orang yang pertama kalinya menyentuh lubang tersebut, dan tidak boleh ada selain dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja sifat protektif Sasuke meningkat drastis, ketika dia menyadari betapa nikmatnya memanjakan Naruto.

Tidak sabar untuk mencicipi lebih dari tubuh Naruto, Sasuke mulai memainkan lidahnya pada bagian luar lubang tersebut. Lidahnya mengitari cincin lubang itu—merasakan secara detail setiap rasa yang ada pada diri Naruto. Setelah itu, dengan lembut Sasuke memasukan sedikit lidahnya ke dalam lubang virgin Naruto. Ia menjilat bagian dalam lubang itu, ketika lubang Naruto memijat lidah Sasuke—menyambut ransangan tersebut.

Tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi memegang pinggang Naruto megenggam kembali kejantanan Naruto. Ia memijat-mijat kejantanan itu agar kembali menegang—kembali semangat untuk dimainkan.

"Ahhhnnnn…nnnn…mhmmmm…," Naruto hanya mendesah di saat Sasuke menusuk lubangnya cukup dalam. Sasuke memainkan lidahnya di dalam lubang itu.

Air hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti masuk ke dalam lubang virgin Naruto, dan dengan senang hati Sasuke menghisap, menjilat, dan meminum air hujan yang mengalir dari lubang—menuju bagian bawah lubang tersebut. Ia sudah gila. Ia sangat _addicted_ dengan tubuh Naruto, sehingga apapun yang ada di dalam tubuh itu ingin dia santap.

"Oh, Tuhan… Sasuke," Naruto merintih. Jantungnya yang berdebar-debar, tubuhnya yang tergelitik, dan rasa panas pada darahnya sulit dia tahan. Ia tidak dapat mundur lagi, dan berhenti dari permainan Sasuke. Mata Naruto terpejam, bibirnya terbuka dikit, dan wajahnya merona merah, sedangkan kejantanan Naruto kembali mengeras ketika Sasuke terus meransangnya.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "Tampaknya orang yang tadi cerewet—memintaku untuk berhenti—sangat menyukai jika lubang virgin-nya dijilat?" sindir Sasuke. Ia memposisikan satu jarinya di depan lubang Naruto—bersiap-siap melangkah untuk tahap selanjutnya.

Masuk.

Sasuke memasukan satu jarinya.

"Ahhhhnnnn..a—apakah kau tidak jijik?" tanya Naruto. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya, ketika jari Sasuke membuat dirinya tidak nyaman.

Sasuke mulai menggerakan jarinya. Ia mengelus seluruh permukaan dalam lubang Naruto. Setelah itu, ia mulai mengeluarkan-masukan jarinya dari dalam lubang itu. "Tidak, jika hal tersebut berurusan denganmu…," katanya. Sasuke mempercepat gerakan jarinya, dan Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan benda asing yang memasuki lubangnya itu.

"Sa—Sasuke…. ini sudah dibilang masuk kategori sex, apakah kau menyadarinya?" Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke. Ia yaki di waktu kelak nanti Sasuke pasti menyesal ketika menyadari perbuatan bodohnya ini.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Ya… _hard sex_…," katanya—santai sekali. Pemuda itu menyiapkan jari kedua, ketika Naruto tidak lagi merintih.

Masuk.

Sasuke memasukan jari keduanya.

"Ahhhh…sial!" remasan Naruto pada pagar kawat semakin kencang. Rasa tidak nyaman di bawah tubuhnya kini bercampur dengan rasa sakit. Lubang Naruto yang sempit terasa dipaksa untuk melebar ketika jari-jari Sasuke mulai bermain di dalamnya.

"Aku masih sangat baik, Naruto…," bisik Sasuke. Ia tersenyum _evil_, ketika Naruto mengila—dibawah kendali jari-jarinya, "—tadinya aku berniat tidak ingin _mem-prepare_ dirimu. Jadi kau harus berterima kasih pada Uchiha-sama ini karena mau membagi waktunya untuk menyiapkan lubang merahmu ini," lanjutnya.

"Diamlah, Teme! Ini sangat sakit," kata Naruto. Ia kesal ketika Sasuke terlalu banyak berbicara. "Apakah kau di dalam kelas sana tidak pernah belajar mengenai etika berbicara?" sindir Naruto karena perkataan Sasuke sangat frontal.

Pemuda Uchiha hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada jari-jarinya. Sasuke melakukan gerakan menusuk, memutar, dan melebar seperti gunting—untuk memfleksibelkan lubang Naruto. Setelah itu, ia menekan-nekan segala bagian di dalam lubang itu, hingga jarinya mengenai sesuatu di dalam lubang kenikmatan itu, dan membuat Naruto berteriak—tidak terkendali.

"G-spot, kah?" Sasuke tersenyum bangga, ketika dia berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Naruto.

"Ahhhhnnnn…mhnnnnn…a—apa itu?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengerang dengan keras di saat Sasuke terus mengenai titik nikmatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar setiap Sasuke menusuk G-spot-nya. Sedangkan bagian tengah selangkangannya langsung menegang sempurna—menandakan jika Naruto menyukai perlakukan Sasuke. "He—hentikan… Sasuke… aku bisa cum hanya dengan dikenai itu," Naruto merasa dirinya siap 'meledak' kembali ketika jari-jari Sasuke tidak kunjung berhenti untuk mengenai titik nikmatnya.

Kali ini Sasuke mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tidak mau kesenangan hanya berakhir di Naruto saja. Iapun ingin menikmati permainan ini, dan inilah saatnya Sasuke memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke melepas jarinya dari dalam lubang Naruto. Ia berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya di belakang Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu membuka kancing celananya, dan menurunkan celana panjang itu. Semilir angin yang kencang langsung berhembus—mengenai kejantanannya—membuat pikiran Sasuke semakin liar mengenai hangatnya lubang Naruto jika dimasuki olehnya. Kemudian, Sasuke memijat-mijat kejantanannya sendiri dari luar boxer. Ia menurunkan sedikit libido-nya yang tersalur pada kejantanannya itu.

"Sasuke kau sedang a—

Spontan Sasuke langsung memposisikan Naruto pada posisi semula. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Sudah kau diam saja, dan lihat ke depan," perintah Sasuke.

Naruto akan membalikan badannya kembali, tetapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh Sasuke, "tetapi kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," Sasuke menjawab—berbohong sekali.

Suasana hening seketika. Naruto mulai kembali tenang. Ia benar-benar mempercayai perkataan Sasuke, jika pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sedang tidak melakukan apapun. Pasalnya, Sasuke sedang menurunkan _boxer-nya_. Ia mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna, dan memerah untuk menghujam masuk ke dalam lubang virgin kepunyaan sang Namikaze.

Perasaan merasa bersalah di dalam diri Sasuke bercampur aduk menjadi satu dengan rasa senang. Sasuke tahu jika ini akan merubah segala kehidupannya. Ia harus bersiap-siap menerima perkataan-perkataan tidak enak dari orang-orang di sekitarnya ketika memutuskan untuk terus maju—melakukan tindakan seksual bersama Naruto. Iapun harus siap jika gelarnya sebagai Mr. Perfect akan dicoret dari sejarah kehidupannya. Ya, dia harus siap dengan segala resiko yang menanti di depannya, jika terus melangkah maju.

"Kau ragu, bukan?" Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, "—apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanyanya.

_Tidak mungkin, kan, dia mengetahui apa yang akan aku lakukan?_

Batin Sasuke.

"Jika ragu tidak usah terlalu memaksakan, kita anggap saja hal ini tidak pernah terja—AKH!" erang Naruto, ketika sesuatu yang keras menghantam dalam lubangnya—sekaligus. Ia hampir terjatuh ke atas tanah, ketika rasa sakit menderu bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia tidak dapat lebih lama lagi berdiri, jika Sasuke tidak memegangi pingganya dari belakang.

Jleb!

Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto—penuh dan langsung.

"Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah mundur," kata Sasuke. Ia menggeram—mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak, ketika Naruto masih membiasakan diri dari rasa sakit.

Lubang Naruto seperti dibelah menjadi dua, ketika dipaksa untuk melebar oleh kejantanan Sasuke. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung tangan, sedangkan punggung tangannya tersandar di kawat pembatas. Napas Naruto mulai kembali terputus-putus, ketika rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Ia ingin berteriak, tetapi harga dirinya tidak mengijinkan. Alhasil, Naruto menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang memalukan.

Sasuke menyadari jika pasangannya kesakitan, "kau tenanglah!" perintah Sasuke. Hanya itu yang bisa dia usulkan. Ia mendapat kata-kata itu dari manga-manga yaoi yang iseng dia baca untuk dijadikan referensi, ketika keadaan sedang terdesak seperti ini, "ka—kata manga yaoi itu pasti semua akan nyaman ketika kau tenang, dan aku mulai menggerakan pinggulku."

Naruto menggertakan giginya, "manga yaoi kau bilang?! Kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk membaca sebuah manga ketimbang mencari referensi yang lebih benar?!" Naruto berseru. Masih sempat-sempatnya mereka berdebat, ketika di dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Kau lebih idiot daripada yang aku kira," Naruto ingin sekali membunuh Sasuke jika mereka sedang tidak di dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"—ketika melihat gambar aku bisa lebih mengimajinasikan," jawab Sasuke—enak sekali. "—asal kau tahu melihat gambar itu aku bisa membayangkan posisi kita," Sasuke tertawa—terkekeh, ketika aura membunuh Naruto semakin besar.

Daripada terus berdebat, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengikuti 'referensinya'. Perlahan ia menggerakan pinggulnya—memberikan gesekan-gesekan kecil pada bagian dalam lubang Naruto. Rasa hangat, dan pijatan yang cukup keras mengitari kejantanan Sasuke. Jika dia tidak mendengar rintihan Naruto, pasti Sasuke sudah menghujam lubang itu dengan cepat—dan brutal. Lubang yang membungkus kejantanannya terlalu nyaman untuk dijadikan sebuah kesabaran.

Gerakan pelan Sasuke semakin menyiksa Naruto. Sasuke seperti terus berusaha untuk merobek lubang Naruto secara pelan-pelan ketika kejantanannya berdenyut, dan membesar.

"—sebaiknya jika seperti ini terus, kita udahi saja," Naruto berkata seenaknya. Ia ingin rasa menyakitkan ini diakhiri.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Bersikap baik pada Naruto hanya akan dibalas dengan perkataan menyebalkan. Alhasil, dengan seenaknya Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Tidak peduli lagi tentang referensinya, Sasuke langsung memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Ia berharap suatu keajaiban akan terjadi, ketika dia melakukan improvisasi.

"ASTAGA!" teriak Naruto di saat kejantanan Sasuke mengenai G-spot-nya. Dia hampir terjatuh—lemas, ketika matanya berkunang-kunang sesaat. Hantaman kejantanan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto pusing secara tiba-tiba, "Sa—Sasuke… perasaan itu muncul lagi," kata Naruto. Pemuda itu sulit menjelaskan rasa sukanya ketika Sasuke menghantam titik nikmatnya.

Sasuke mengerti perkataan Naruto. "Tampaknya enak sekali," Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Shut up, dan mainkan saja!" Naruto mulai bosan dengan pertengkaran ini.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Pemuda itu dengan semangat mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Sasuke memegang kawat di depannya—menghampit tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto bertopang pada pagar kawat di depannya. Sesaat mereka berdua lupa, jika mereka berada di dalam ruangan. Sasuke sibuk menggeram, ketika kejantanannya dipijat oleh lubang Naruto yang semakin lama semakin agresif—memijatnya. Sedangkan suara desahan Naruto tidak dapat terkontrol lagi, ketika titik nikmatnya terus dihantam oleh kejantanan Uchiha bungsu.

Bibir Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto. Ia menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit leher _partner-nya_ dengan keras. Tangannya bergerak ke arah tangan Naruto. Ia megenggam jari-jari Naruto, ketika jari pemuda berambut pirang itu megenggam kawat pagar pembatas.

Kedua tubuh pemuda itu memperlihatkan tariannya di bawah siraman air hujan. Naruto yang sejak tadi diam saja mulai mengikuti gerakan pinggul Sasuke. Ia menggenjot lubangnya sendiri. Salah satu tangan Sasuke perlahan bergerak ke arah bawah. Ia megenggam kejantanan Naruto, dan mulai kembali memainkan kejantanan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Naruto?" desah Sasuke di telinga Naruto, "—kau menyukai malam pertamamu?" godanya. Ia mengigit daun telinga Naruto.

Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang sibuk memanjakan kejantanannya. Bersamaan dengan tangan Sasuke, ia menaik-turunkan tangannya—memanjakan diri-sendiri, "diam, dan fokuslah!" perintah Naruto. Pemuda itu terlalu pusing untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis di tengkuk Naruto. Ia mempercepat irama genjotannya—membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit terlonjak-lonjak. Sedangkan rasa dingin pada tubuh dua pemuda itu menghilang. Detakan jantung mereka yang berpacu dengan cepat membuat tubuh mereka menjadi panas. Mereka lupa dimana mereka bereda. Fokus mereka hanya ada pada saling memanjakan antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Suatu aliran deras bergerak—mengitari perut mereka berdua. Aliran itu terus mengalir hingga mencapai bagian terintim mereka. Rasa akan meledak singgah di dalam diri mereka. Kedua pemuda itupun sadar sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai batasnya. Tubuh mereka menegang, sedangkan kejantanan mereka semakin panas dan memerah—siap melakukan permainan terakhir, dan hanya dalam beberapa hantaman, dengan diiringi geramam yang keras—kedua pemuda itu memuncratkan cairan mereka. Cairan Naruto yang membasahi tangan Sasuke, dan tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke memuncratkan seluruh cairannya di dalam tubuh Naruto, hingga cairan tersebut mengalir—turun ke bawah menuju paha Naruto.

BRUK!

Naruto terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan disertai Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu berbaring di atas tanah—tidak peduli jika tubuh mereka akan kotor terkena tanah basah.

Naruto menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Ia mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal sebahagia ini di sepanjang kehidupannya, "ini benar-benar menak—

Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Pemuda itu segera memperbaiki penampilannya. Ia mengancingkan celananya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia khawatir ketika Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya—tidak menanggapi Sasuke, "kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan dingin, "sudah puas, bukan?" tanyanya, dengan sangat sinis, "—setelah ini, kau tidak usah menemuiku lagi," lanjutnya. Ia menegakan tubuhnya sembari mengancingkan bajunya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini, padahal tadi pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Naruto memunggungi Sasuke, "aku tahu jika akhirnya akulah yang akan disalahkan atas peristiwa ini," bisiknya, "—jika tidak difitnah sebagai orang yang memaksamu untuk melakukan semua ini, aku pasti disalahkan karena telah menggodamu," Naruto tertawa getir, "—orang-orang tidak akan menilai seseorang dari faktanya, mereka lebih menyukai kabar-kabar menarik yang terjadi dibicarakan oleh orang lain, walaupun pada faktanya hal itu tidak benar, dan kau bisa melihat jika apa yang aku katakan adalah benar."

Dari cara bicara Naruto, Sasuke tahu jika Kyuubi telah membuat Naruto mengalami trauma. Naruto mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri, hingga dirinya selalu menganggap jika semua akan disalahkan kepada dirinya apabila Naruto melangkah.

"Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan tidak akan ter—NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke, ketika Naruto tidak mendengarkan dirinya, dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya—menjauhi sang Uchiha. "Anak itu…," Sasuke memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Ia menghela napas sejenak, membereskan penampilannya, dan membalikan badannya, sebelum terkejut melihat orang-orang yang menjadi penontonnya pingsan di atas tanah, dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka.

_Sejak kapan mereka pingsan?_

Sasuke memandang heran orang-orang itu. Dia yakin jika orang-orang tidak akan berani berurusan dengannya dan Naruto setelah mendapati hukuman yang menyeramkan dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai. Mata birunya tidak secerah biasanya. Tidak peduli tatapan ketakutan anak-anak sekolah yang melihatnya, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya. Ternyata orang-orang seperti Sasuke sama saja. Mereka hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Mereka hanya memutuskan semuanya sendiri karena mereka merasa kuat. Setelah itu, pastilah orang seperti Naruto yang menjadi korban. Ialah yang akhirnya akan dipandang rendah oleh orang lain, ketika kesalahanpun dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Ia bodoh. Kenapa disaat tadi dia begitu menginginkan Sasuke? Apakah dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, hingga pemuda itu tidak dapat mengelak ketika Sasuke menjamah tubuhnya?

Naruto berjongkok di atas tanah. Ia tidak sanggup berjalan lagi, bahkan untuk keluar gerbang sekolahnya. Rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit yang menderu hatinya. Ia tertawa kecil. Ia tertawa getir sampai dia tidak menyadari jika air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini."

Tiba-tiba seserang memayunginya. Menghalangi tubuh Naruto dari siraman air hujan.

Naruto menatap ke atas. Ia melihat jika kakaknyalah yang memayungi dirinya. Setelah itu, Naruto memalingkan mukanya, "aku pasti akan kembali dituduh…," lirihnya, "—lagi-lagi aku yang pasti disalahkan dan dibenci. Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun, tetapi akulah yang selalu mendapatkan itu semua…," bisiknya. Ia tertawa, tetapi sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan—sangat kontras dengan ekspresinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan bingung, "apa yang orang-orang lakukan padamu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar.

Kyuubi menjatuhkan payungnya. Secara spontan pemuda berambut merah itu memeluk adiknya, "tidak akan terjadi lagi…," bisik Kyuubi, "—kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi, dan aku pastikan tidak akan ada orang lain yang menyakitimu," lanjutnya. Kyuubi mengelus punggung Naruto, "—maaf, Naruto. Aku meminta maaf padamu."

Perlahan Naruto membalas pelukan Kyuubi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Kyuubi. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Sejenak, Kyuubi dapat mendengar suara isakan tangis dari tubuh di dekapannya. Ia dapat merasakan penderitaan Naruto selama ini. Ia dapat merasakan ketakutan Naruto. Kakak macam apa dia? Kenapa dia menyakiti adiknya sampai sejauh ini? Kyuubi mengencangkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Tidak peduli ekspresi terkejut orang-orang di sekelilingnya karena seorang Kyuubi memeluk orang yang dianggap paling brandal di sekolah, mulai sekarang suka-tidak suka, Naruto harus menerima jika dirinya adalah seorang kakak bagi sang Uzumaki.

.

Entah Kyuubi harus bersyukur atau tidak pada Tuhan di atas sana karena berkat Sasuke, Naruto mulai menatapnya kembali, dan memanggilnya kakak.

.

.

Kyuubi dan Naruto terus saling berpelukan di tengah lapangan sekolah tanpa mengetahui jika sosok pemuda bermata _onyx_ memandang mereka berdua dari kejauhan, dan dengan mata yang masih menatap Kyuubi dan Naruto, Sasuke mengambil hape dari saku celananya.

Sasuke menghubungi salah satu kepercayaannya di perusahaan.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" sorot mata Sasuke seperti kehilangan kehidupannya, "—untuk memastikan jika nama Naruto bersih—tanpa harus membongkar kebenarannya," lanjut Sasuke, "—jika perlu gunakan namaku sebagai tameng atau…tumbalnya… kau bisa mengatakan jika kekerasan yang selama ini terjadi di sekolah dilakukan olehku," Sasuke memutus saluran teleponnya. Ia menatap Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum membalikan badan, melangkah pergi—menjauh dari sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya. Ia terlalu menyayangi sahabatnya dan Naruto untuk membuat mereka mengalami masalah yang berat.

.

_Akhirnya…_

_Apakah kebahagiaanku harus sampai disini?_

**Tazmaniadevil**

Kediaman Uchiha…

Kamar Sasuke…

SREEETTT…

Selimut tebal berwarna biru dongker ditarik oleh seseorang, membuat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur lelap di bawah selimut itu langsung terbangun. Tubuhnya kembali menggigil ketika cuaca buruk di luar sana menusuk kulitnya.

Dengan mata memerah karena sakit, Sasuke menatap Kyuubi. Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, "kau mau apa?" gumam Sasuke. Suaranya serak, ketika dirinya terkena flu. Sasuke akan mengambil selimut itu lagi ketika Kyuubi menahan Sasuke agar tidak bergerak, dan diam di tempat. "kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap Kyuubi tajam.

"Kau kemana saja selama seminggu ini?" tanya Kyuubi. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal, "—dan kenapa kau mengaku jika kau adalah orang yang memukul anak-anak itu?!"

Seperti sedang membicarakan cuaca, Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuubi dengan tenang.

Sudah satu minggu ini Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Selain itu, iapun tidak ada niat dan semangat untuk menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari. Sasuke hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur, dan hanya beranjak keluar kamar jika akan makan atau merasa pegal karena berbaring seharian. Ha—ah, dicampakan oleh Naruto membuat dirinya benar-benar down, sehingga sulit untuk pulih.

"Tidakkah kau lihat kondisiku?" tanya Sasuke. Pemuda itu memunggungi Kyuubi, "—dan, masalah pemukulan itu tidak usah kau bahas lagi."

Kyuubi menatap Sasuke intens. Ia menghela napas berat, dan duduk di atas kasur berukuran _king size_—samping tubuh Sasuke, "aku sudah mengakui semuanya pada orang-orang," lanjutnya, "—bahkan aku meminta maaf pada kedua orang tua anak-anak itu," Kyuubi tersenyum, "—kemudian 'penonton' mu itu sudah berhasil aku bungkam mulutnya agar tidak berkata apapun mengenai masalahmu dan Naruto di pembatas sekolah itu. Ha—ah, tetapi… walaupun aku tidak mengancam mereka, tampaknya mereka tidak mau mengingat-ingat dirimu. Sepertinya, mereka mempunya trauma."

Sasuke membalikan badannya. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, dan hampir saja terhempas kembali ke atas kasur karena tubuhnya masih lemas, "apa maksudmu? Tidakah kau sadar jika itu akan mempengaruhi karir dan posisimu di Keluarga Uzumaki? Kau akan mengalami banyak masalah Ky—

"Aku adalah seorang laki-laki," Kyuubi memotong perkataan Sasuke, "apa yang aku lakukan, itulah yang aku harus pertanggung jawabkan..," Kyuubi menghela napas, "aku tidak bisa melampiaskan kesalahan pada orang lain—terlebih kesalahan itu benar-benar karena diriku. Selain itu, aku ingin menjadi seorang kakak sebenarnya bagi Naruto—melindungi anak itu dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Sasuke mengangguk ngerti. Ia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Kyuubi. Ini adalah proses kedewasaan Kyuubi, dan Sasuke tidak bisa melarangnya. Pemuda itu ingin mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, dan Sasuke harus mengerti. Masalah hancurnya karir, dan terancamnya posisi Kyuubi di mata Keluarga Uzumaki itu adalah bentuk hukuman untuk Kyuubi sendiri. Tetapi Sasuke percaya jika Kyuubi dapat dengan mudah bangkit dari keterpurukannya karena Sasuke tahu seberapa kuatnya seorang Kyuubi. Ha—ah, pantas saja Fugaku tidak marah karena adanya kabar Sasuke bertindak anarkis. Bagaimana akan marah? Toh, kabar itu saja tidak ada!

Kyuubi menepuk punggung Sasuke, menyadarkan sang Uchiha dari lamunan, "kau tidak usah banyak berpikir mengenai diriku karena aku pasti bisa meng-handle gosip keanarkisan diriku yang beredar di luar sana," katanya, "—yang harus kau pikirkan adalah Naruto. Ia selalu menunggumu di perbatasan sekolah itu, semenjak kau sakit."

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuubi, "apa maksudmu? Bukankah Naruto marah padaku?"

Pemuda Uzumaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "awalnya iya," jawabnya, "—tetapi aku menceritakan kegilaanmu karena dirinya. Aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu di saat sebelum mengenal dirinya. Kau seperti stalker gila yang selalu mengikuti dirinya."

Sasuke membuka tutup-mulutnya. Ia masih belum percaya jika Naruto telah memaafkannya, "—dan dia sekarang memaafkanku?"

Sahabat Sasuke Uchiha itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "mungkin."

Sasuke menarik lengan Kyuubi. Ia melihat jam tangan Kyuubi, "jam 2.30 sore. Aku yakin Naruto masih ada di sana," kata Sasuke. Ia meyakini hal itu karena Sasuke tahu Naruto selalu menantinya pulang hingga pukul empat sore. Setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak dari atas kasur. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Sasuke berlari ke arah etalase, mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya.

Mengetahui kemana Sasuke akan pergi, Kyuubi sedikit ketakutan, "Sa—SASUKE! Kau masih sakit, dan kau belum mengganti ba—

Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menghela napas, "ha—ah, dasar orang itu," batinnya. Iapun memutuskan untuk berbaring sejenak di atas kasur Sasuke. Memandang langit-langit kamar Sasuke yang berwarna putih. Berkelakuan seenaknya di rumah Sasuke memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kyuubi karena pemuda ini sudah cukup dikenal oleh para pelayan Kediaman Uchiha, dan orang-orang di dalamnya.

**Tazmaniadevil  
**

Dengan pakaian piyama Sasuke berlari ke arah belakang sekolahnya—hujan-hujanan. Dikarenakan jam pulang sekolah telah tiba, Sasuke yang datang dengan keadaan mencolok menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Setiap murid Tokyo Gakuen yang melihatnya memasang wajah shock karena baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke datang ke sekolah memakai piyama, dan hanya beralasan sandal kamar warna putih. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang terhadap dirinya. Ia terlalu fokus pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menantinya di belakang sekolah.

"Hosh… hosh.. hosh..," lari dengan cepat, keadaan sakit, dan berjarak jauh membuat napas Sasuke tersenggal-senggal. Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di lutut ketika tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Setelah cukup bisa bernapas benar, Sasuke menegakan kembali badannya. Di tengah-tengah siraman air hujan ia menatap ke depan. Ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menatapnya dari bawah payung. Sasuke tersenyum lega. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu dengan langkah perlahan, dan terhenti tepat di depan pagar pemisah antara sekolahnya dan sekolah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakitmu akan semakin parah, Sasuke," kata Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan horror sekaligus geli. Astaga, lihatlah penampilan Sasuke—sangat kacau-balau. "Kau bisa kemari ketika sudah baikkan, karena…," Naruto menghela napas berat, "aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku akan terus kembali kesini sampai kau ke—"

"Aku mencintaimu…," Sasuke langsung mengatakan isi hatinya, "aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto, hingga aku bisa bertindak gila seperti ini," lanjutnya, "Maafkan atas semua tingkah bodohku."

Mata biru di depan Sasuke melembut. Senyuman terlukis di wajah Naruto, "aku sudah mengetahui kebenarannya dari kakakku, dan kau tenanglah, kakakku dan aku bisa meng-handle semua gosip itu," lanjutnya, "kemarilah!" pinta Naruto pada Sasuke, "dekatkan wajahmu pada pagar!"

Tidak banyak berkomentar, Sasuke menuruti perintah Naruto. Ia menempelkan wajahnya pada pagar itu. Matanya menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Tidak peduli tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup, dan flu nya akan kembali kambuh, Sasuke ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Naruto. Ia ingin membuat Naruto kembali percaya kepadanya, dan ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti dimana dia dan Naruto selalu bersama setiap harinya.

Kiss.

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan matanya terpejam. Ia membiarkan bibir Naruto melumat bibirnya ketika pagar sebagai pembatas mereka. Ciuman di tengah-tengah hujan ini begitu lembut—saling membelai dan berbagi emosi. Payung yang digunakan Naruto terjatuh ke atas tanah. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke bawah untuk mengaitkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya pada jari-jari Sasuke. Mereka berdua membiarkan diri mereka hanyut di tengah-tengah kedamaian ini, dengan jari-jari mereka yang saling bergenggaman.

"Akupun mencintaimu…," di tengah-tengah ciumannya Naruto berbisik, "Mr. Perfect," sindir Naruto, dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum, dengan senyuman… yang tentu saja senyuman yang sangat sempurna.

**The End.**

.

.

.

**Omake**

**Sasuke POV.**

Hai, namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Orang-orang mengatakan jika aku adalah pemuda paling beruntung di dunia ini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku memiliki segala hal yang diinginkan manusia di dunia ini. Aku memiliki kekayaan, status yang tinggi, pendidikan terbaik, dan… wajah yang tidak berbeda jauh dari tokoh-tokoh tampan dari manga-manga serial cantik. Dengan keadaanku seperti ini, aku bisa dibilang pemuda paling sempurna di dunia ini—sama sempurnanya dengan pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri dongen sana. Tetapi, bagiku hal itu tidaklah membuatku terlihat sempurna. Ya… di waktu beberapa bulan lalu aku berpikir aku hanyalah orang yang terkekang oleh pendapat orang lain, dan selalu menentukan jalan hidupku berdasarkan pemikiran orang lain mengenai diriku. Tetapi, sekarang berbeda! Aku memiliki kunci kebahagiaan dan kebebasanku sendiri.

Di cuaca cerah ini, dengan menggunakan pakaian santai aku berjalan menuju lantai bawah rumahku. Tidak biasanya, pada hari libur seperti ini aku sudah berdandan rapih—bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke luar rumah. Dengan senyuman sumringah aku menghampiri ketiga anggota keluargaku yang sedang bersiap-siap sarapan. Aku menyapa mereka semua, dan seperti biasa, para pria Uchiha hanya membalas sapaanku dengan 'hn'—chk, chk, chk, sudah tahu kata itu tidak ada di dalam kamus—kosakata itu masih saja diturunkan secara anak-beranak oleh para Uchiha, dan aku adalah salah satu orang yang terkena penyakit kebiasaan berkata 'hn' itu.

"Tampaknya kau sedang sangat senang, Nak…," ayahku berbicara dari balik korannya. Ia memakai pakaian polo sport—tidak formal seperti biasanya karena.. ya ini adalah hari libur. Sekali lagi! Libur! Entah kenapa liburan akhir pekan sekarang membuatku senang, nyaris gila sendiri. Tampaknya karena hari ini adalah hari spesial bagiku, maka semuanya tampak menyenangkan.

"Begitulah," aku menjawab pertanyaan ayahku dengan singkat. Aku mengambil roti yang tersedia di depanku, "Kakak, tolong ambilkan selai cokelat itu," kataku, dan Itachi memberikan selai itu tanpa banyak berkomentar.

Dalam keheningan anggotaku keluargaku, aku menikmati sarapan pagi ini. Aku dapat merasakan jika seluruh anggota keluargaku menatapku secara diam-diam karena tingkahku yang tidak biasanya.

"Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan formula saham yang ayah pesan?" ayahku membuka pembicaraan lagi. Tidak biasanya dia banyak bicara di pagi hari.

"Aku sudah menyimpan kertas berisi formula itu di atas meja kerja ayah, dan akupun sudah menyelesaikan laporan-laporan perusahaan yang kau berikan padaku. Selain itu, akupun sudah menyiapkan bahan presentasi untuk investor selanjut," jawab aku dengan tenang, tetapi membuat orang-orang di sekelilingku terkejut karena baru pertama kalinya aku tidak kesal dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh ayahku, "kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah denganku?" tanyaku. Aku tersenyum usil ke arah mereka sebelum mengambil segelas tomat yang disediakan ibuku di atas meja, dan menghabiskan segelas tomat itu. Ha—ah, juice tomat ini lebih enak dari biasanya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yeah, bahkan kakakku yang biasanya diampun ikut berbicara.

Aku memandang kakakku lekat-lekat, "daripada kau berpikir tidak-tidak. Bersiap-siaplah! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," kataku, dan Itachi hanya mematung di tempat—masih mencerna tingkahku.

Aku beranjak dari atas kursi, "aku menantimu di mobil," kataku. Sepertinya aku lebih terdengar memerintah daripada meminta, "Berpakainlah yang rapih, dan… keren~" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada kakakku. Setelah itu, aku berjalan ke arah ibuku, dan mengecup pipi ibuku, "aku pergi dulu, Bu!" pamitku, dan aku menatap ayahku, "dah, ayah!" lanjutku. Setelah itu, akupun pergi dengan senyuman lebar tanpa peduli ekspresi shock dari ketiga anggota keluargaku. Bahkan, sendok ayahku pun sampai jatuh karena terlalu terkejut dengan sifatku di pagi hari ini.

Ini pagi terbaik bagiku, hingga aku ingin menari di jalan untuk menyambut pagi hari ini!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sesuai keinginanku, kakakku berpakaian yang tidak biasanya. Ia berpakaian rapih, tetapi cukup santai untuk diajak berpergian. Dia memakai kaos tanpa lengan—berbalut blazer hitam—dengan celana jeans berwarna biru pudar. Kakakku memandang ke arah jendela di sampingnya selama kami melakukan perjalanan. Sedangkan aku sibuk menyetir. Ia tidak bertanya atau mengatakan apapun mengenai perjalanan ini. Sepertinya, ia menanti diriku untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Aku memandang kakakku dari sudut mata, "Tumben sekali kau mengikuti keinginanku," kataku. Ia memandangku dengan dingin, "—biasanya kau selalu terlihat membenciku…"

Terdengar desahan dari arah kakakku. Ia memandangku lekat-lekat, "Sasuke…," lirihnya. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar namaku dipanggil olehnya.

"Hm?" gumamku. Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depan sana.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu," bisiknya. Aku sedikit shock dengan perkataanku kakakku kali ini, "—aku hanya merasa bersalah karena telah melampiaskan tugas-tugasku kepadamu, hingga di saat aku melihat dirimu selalu tertekan, rasa bersalah itu semakin membesar, dan tanpa aku sadari aku selalu melampiaskannya dengan menjauhi dirimu karena tidak punya muka untuk bertatapan denganmu…," lanjutnya. Sedangkan aku mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya dengan baik, "Di saat malam itu, aku benar-benar kesal karena ayah selalu menekanku… bahkan ayah mengatur siapa orang yang harus menikah denganku," kata Itachi. Aku pernah mendengar gosip ini di keluarga besar. Gosip yang mengatakan jika kakakku akan dinikahkan oleh keluarga kaya keturunan Bangsawan Inggris.

"Lalu?" gumamku. Mempersilahkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"—aku tidak bisa menikahi pilihan ayahku karena ada seseorang yang aku sukai, dan aku mengatakan itu semua pada ayah, hingga dia marah besar padaku karena aku menyukai seorang laki-la—Uzumaki?!" kakakku tiba-tiba berteriak, ketika aku menghentikan mobil tepat di depan gerbang megah kediaman Uzumaki.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti ini?" tanyaku. Alisku terangkat sebelah, tidak menyangka kakakku bisa berekspresi bodoh seperti ini. "Apakah aneh jika aku berkunjung ke rumah sahabatku?"

Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia hanya memandang gerbang berwarna hitam yang menjulang tinggi di depan sana. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat, ia seperti berpikir sangat keras ketika aku menghentikan mobil ini di depan kediaman sahabatku. Aku menjadi curiga dengan kakakku. Jangan-jangan orang yang dicintai kakakku adalah sahabatku—Kyuubi, dan dia menolak pernikahannya karena cintanya pada Kyuubi? Aku memandang kakakku dengan senyuman miring. Tadinya aku hanya ingin mendekatkan Itachi pada Kyuubi, tetapi tampaknya hanya sedikit dorongan dariku, tidak butuh waktu lama agar membut mereka menjadi dekat? Tidak aku sangka kakakku menyimpan perasaan pada sahabatku.

"Aku tidak pernah marah atau merasa kesal padamu, Kak…," aku membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan bingung, "aku malah selalu merasa kasihan padamu, jika harus menanggung semua kesulitan yang dilimpahkan ayah sendirian," aku menghela napas, "—oleh karena itu, bisakah kita berdua saling membantu untuk mengurus Perusahaan ayah? Bukankah jika kita berdua yang bekerja akan terkesan lebih adil?" tawarku.

Itachi berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama… aku dan kakakku terbebas dari perang dingin ini. Kami yang tidak saling menyapa karena kesalah pahaman pada akhirnya bisa mencoba untuk kembali bersama—saling berbagi dan membantu untuk menghadapi masalah yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitar kami.

.

.

Ya, dari sini kami belajar jika keterbukaan adalah hal paling penting untuk menjalani hubungan. Baik itu hubungan persaudaraan maupun hubungan lainnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Keluar-masuk Kediaman Uzumaki sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah bagiku. Seperti dirinya yang selalu menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahku, akupun melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya. Di saat pelayan Kyuubi mengatakan jika sang tuan muda masih sedang tertidur lelap di dalam kamar, aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya dengan diikuti kakakku. Sesekali aku menganggukan kepalaku ketika para pelayan Kediaman Uzumaki memberi hormat padaku. Akupun bersiap-siap untuk menyapa pemilik rumah lainnya jika kebetulan berpapasan, dan ternyata aku sama sekali tidak melihat satu orang pun keluarga Kyuubi. Sepertinya mereka semua sedang berpegian.

Aku menginjakan kaki di tangga menuju lantai tiga. Sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di kamar Kyuubi ketika aku melihat sebuah pintu yang membuatku terdiam sejenak. Aku melihat sebuah pintu di sebelah kamar Kyuubi yang tertutup rapat, dan terdapat gantungan bertulisan 'Naruto' di depan pintu itu. Aku tersenyum membaca tulisan itu. Rupanya Kyuubi telah berhasil membujuk adiknya untuk tinggal bersama dirinya sesekali.

Akupun melewati pintu itu. Aku membuka pintu kamar Kyuubi yang tidak terkunci, dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dengan diikuti kakakku. Aku melihat jika Kyuubi masih meringkuk di bawah selimut. Ha—ah, dasar pemalas! Kyuubi memang paling tidak bisa bangun pagi—terlebih di hari libur seperti ini.

Aku menarik selimutnya, "bangun pemalas!" perintahku.

Kyuubi menarik selimutnya kembali, "apaan, sih?" gumamnya. Ia kembali tertidur. Dengkuran kecil terdengar dari mulutnya.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, "kau pasti akan menyesal jika terus-terusan bertingkah seperti ini," kataku. Senyuman usil tersirat sempurna di bibirku, "ayo, bangun!" teriakku. Aku menarik tubuhnya agar berposisi duduk.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu memasang wajah marah. "AKU MASIH MENGANTUK, SASUKE!" teriaknya. Ia membentakku. Sejenak pemuda itu menggosok matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Ia menatapku tajam, "untuk apa kau datang kemari pagi pa—pa—

Kyuubi terdiam. Ia memandang kakakku yang sedang berdiri di belakangku, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hai, Kyuubi—selamat pagi!" kata kakaku. Nadanya sangat ramah, ketika menyapa sahabatku.

Tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya, Kyuubi menggosok matanya untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan aku hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kyuubi, "i—ini pasti mimpi," sekali lagi Kyuubi menggosok matanya.

"Menurutmu?" jawabku, sembari mengangkat kedua bahuku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuubi panik. Ia beranjak dari atas kasur, dan hampir saja terjatuh ketika tersandung selimutnya sendiri. Pemuda itu mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya kebingungan. Ia mengambil barang-barang seperti boneka teddy bear, poster teddy bear, dan masih banyak hal lagi yang harus dia sembunyikan dari Itachi. Tetapi sayang menyembunyikan hal-hal berbau teddy bear dari kamar Kyuubi itu sesulit mencari jarum di dalam jerami.

"Ba—bagaimana ini? Kenapa kau membawanya? Aku belum mandi, dan aku belum mempersiapkan kamarku. Astaga, SASUKE! Kau tega sekali. Aku harus menyembunyikan ban—

"Kyuubi," Itachi menatap temanku dengan khawatir.

"DIAM! Aku harus membereskan kamarku. Apa dulu yang harus bereskan? Ba—bagaimana i—

"KYUUBI, TENANG!" aku dan kakaku secara bersamaan meneriaki dirinya.

Kyuubi terdiam. Wajahnya pucat-pasi ketika menatap kakakku.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu saja," kata kakakku. Ia memberikan alternatif yang baik untuk Kyuubi.

Kyuubi malah mematung di tempat. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika tertangkap basah melakukan tindakan konyol setelah tindakan konyol lainnya selesai dia lakukan. Sepertinya, Kyuubi sebentar lagi akan menangis karena terlalu malu. Aku harap sih seperti itu. Tetapi, tidak ada di dalam sejaranya seorang Kyuubi menangis.

Itachi menghela napas, "dimana kamar mandinya?" tanyanya, "—sebaiknya aku persiapkan air mandi untukmu. Kau tampaknya kurang sehat," kata Itachi, dan Kyuubi hanya menganggukan kepala sembari menunjuk kamar mandinya.

Itachi pun tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sesaat terdengar suara air dari keran. Bisa diketahui, jika Itachi sedang mengurus air mandi Kyuubi.

Aku mendengus ketika melihat tingkah Kyuubi, "belum saja menjadi pacar kau sudah memperbudak dirinya," komentarku, "apakah kau tidak sadar jika Itachi menyiapkan air mandimu, dan siapa tahu di dalam sana…. ada foto-foto Itachi yang berguna ketika kau akan melakukan hal tidak-tidak di dalam kamar mandi, atau baju kotornya yang tergantung sembarangan, dan tentu saja Itachi bisa melihat celana dalam kotormu."

Kyuubi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatapku dengan takut.

"Kyuu—

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" teriaknya _horror_—memekakan telingaku. Aku pun langsung menutup telinga. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuubi benar-benar menangis.

Aku tidak menyangka jika leluconku yang tadi adalah benar, dan disaat aku ingin kabur dari kamar Kyuubi, aku melihat kakakku keluar dari kamar mandi. Kakakku menatap Kyuubi yang sedang mengalami defresi ringan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyuu?" kakakku bertanya. Ia memegang pundak Kyuubi, dan sedikit memijat pundak itu. Wajahnya semakin khawatir ketika melihat tingkah Kyuubi yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Kyuubi menatap kakakku, dan terakhir kali yang aku lihat pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis sembari memijat pelipisnya. Sedangkan kakakku hanya bisa memasang wajah heran, walaupun seutas senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Yeah, apa yang terakhir aku lihat sebelum meninggalkan kamar Kyuubi, aku melihat cahaya kebahagiaan muncul di sorot mata mereka. Tampaknya kunci kebahagiaan mereka berdua mulai hadir, dan tidak perlu menghitung terlalu banyak waktu… mereka berdua pasti akan bersama sebentar lagi.

Akupun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sepertinya banyak sekali yang ingin mereka katakan ketika berduaan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku seperti terlepas dari segala beban yang menumpuk di dalam diriku. Aku seperti terbebas dari segala hal yang megangguku selama ini. Statusku yang tinggi, orang-orang yang selalu memantau diriku tidaklah berarti lagi bagiku. Diriku adalah diriku. Kenapa orang lain mesti memikirkan kehidupanku, dan kenapa aku mesti pusing memikirkan tanggapan orang lain? Aku berpikir terpenting aku tidak merugikan mereka, maka tidak usah ada yang aku takuti untuk menjalani hidup ini.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terjebak di dalam kesempurnaannya sudalah tidak ada. Seorang Sasuke yang terkekang dengan kehidupan mewahnya sudah mati. Sekarang, yang ada hanyalah seorang Sasuke yang bisa menjadikan kehidupannya lebih menyenangkan. Tidak peduli tugas sekolah dan tugas dari perusahaan yang menumpuk. Tidak peduli kewajibanku sebagai presiden sekolah untuk mengatur anak-anak Tokyo Gakuen. Aku adalah orang yang bisa membuat semua itu menjadi bagian dalam hidupku, bukanlah bagian yang harus aku takuti dan sesali.

"SASUKE, KAU TERLAMBAT!" teriak seseorang, sehingga membuat langkah kakiku terhenti. Sejak aku meninggalkan mobilku di parkiran, aku berjalan menuju taman kota, dan di saat itu aku hanya melamun, hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah tiba di tempat lokasi janjiku. "KAU TAHU BERAPA LAMA AKU MENUNGGU?! DUA JAM! DUA JAM, SASUKE!"

Aku memandang pemuda pirang yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan ekspresi marah sembari melipat kedua tangannya, dan bibir mengerucut—mendumel. Dia adalah Naruto—kekasihku. Dia adalah orang yang aku cintai. Dia adalah kunci kebahagianku. Dia adalah yang membuat pagiku di hari ini begitu menyenangkan, hingga aku tersenyum sendiri di depan anggota keluargaku, seperti orang gila.

Dengan adanya Naruto, aku tersadar jika kebebasanku bukanlah didapatkan dari orang lain. Kebebasanku didapatkan dari diriku sendiri. Jika aku menjalankan segalanya dengan senang hati dan berpikir positif, maka segala hal yang aku kerjakan akan terasa lebih mudah. Well… intinya Naruto adalah orang yang mengajariku arti kebebasan yang sebenarnya. Naruto adalah orang yang membebaskanku dari perasaan terkekang karena kesempurnaan ini. Naruto mengajariku bagaimana caranya memperoleh kebebasan dengan masih memegang tanggung jawab sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku menghampiri Naruto, dan memperlihatkan senyuman menawanku yang tampaknya tidak mempan untuknya karena dia masih terlihat marah, "tadi ada urusan yang mendesak," aku mencoba membujuk Naruto, "kau jangan marah… karena aku akan mengtraktirmu ramen," aku menawarkan makanan kesukaannya.

Naruto memandangku dengan tajam. Sepertinya dia merasa ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, ketika aku mengucapkan makanan favoritenya, "kau tahu? Sampai sekarang kau belum memberitahukan makanan kesukaanmu. Ini adalah kencan pertama kita. Lupakan ramen. Aku ingin kau memakan makanan kesukaanmu," Naruto masih bertekad untuk menemukan makanan kesukaanku.

Aku tersenyum usil. Ingin sekali menggoda dobe-ku yang sedang kesal ini, "aku memiliki dua makanan favorite.."

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, "dua makanan favorite?"

Aku berhadap-hadapan dengannya, dan memegang kedua tangannya. Aku meremas jari-jarinya dengan lembut. Naruto panik—takut jika ada orang yang melihat kita bermesraan seperti ini. Matanya menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada orang yang dia kenal.

Naruto menatapku dengan mata biru jernihnya. Sejernih langit biru di hari kencan ini, "Sasuke, kita di depan publik, kau jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh," Naruto mengingatkanku. Ia sepertinya masih trauma dengan kasus di perbatasan sekolah itu. Tetapi tidak seperti Naruto, aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain, ketika bersamanya.

"Tomat," aku mendekatkan bibirku pada wajah Naruto. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku merahasiakannya, aku membocorkan makanan favorite-ku pada Naruto, "—dan…," desahku di depan wajahnya, "bibirmu," lanjutku. "Aku tidak dapat menahan diri jika disajikan dua makanan itu di hadapanku." aku mendesahkan suara-suara lembut di telinganya, "—terlebih, ketika bibirmulah yang dihadapanku."

Tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, di hari yang cerah ini, di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan sepasang kekasih, dan keluarga bahagia, aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibir Naruto. Aku ingin menikmati 'makanan favorite-ku'. Aku menghisapnya, memainkannya, dan menjilatnya. Rasa juice orange bercampur roti berbaur menjadi satu ketika aku memasukan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya untuk menjilat secara detail organ di dalam goa kenikmatan itu. Rupanya makan pagi Naruto seperti ini rasanya. Jantungku berdebar kencang—ketika mencicipi rasa makan paginya. Aku semakin merasa dekat dengannya. Tanganku tidak berhenti untuk meremas jari-jarinya. Aku memberikan keberanian kepada dirinya untuk menunjukan kemesraan kami di depan publik, ketika tubuh Naruto bergetar. Tidak lagi peduli dengan kemarahan ayahku di waktu kelak nanti jika melihat foto-foto intim ini di internet, aku ingin menikmati kencan pertamaku. Ya… kencan pertamaku dengan kekasihku yang paling aku sayangi—Naruto. Aku ingin merasakan perasaan bebas—terlepas dari ketakutan, ketika bersama dirinya.

Aku akan membuat kencan ini akan menjadi kencan terbaik yang pernah dia rasakan, dengan melepas semua perasaan takutku, dan membuat dirinya bebas memilikiku—seharian… atau alangkah lebih bahagianya jika…. selamanya?

.

.

.

Menurutku,

Kebebasan hanyalah sebuah kata…

Karena…

Pada dasarnya kebebasan hanyalah bagaimana caranya kau berpikir mengenai kebebasan itu sendiri…

Jika merasa suatu hal melukaimu dan menjadi beban untukmu…

Maka…

Hal itu membuatmu akan merasa terkekang dan tentu saja akan mengunci kebebasanmu…

Oleh karena itu…

Kunci kebebasan sebenarnya selalu berpikir positif, nikmati hidupmu…

dan..

Percayalah walaupun jumlahnya tidaklah banyak…

Pastilah Tuhan memberikan pemegang kunci kebahagiaanmu…

Itulah kebebasan versiku…

Lalu?

Apakah kebebasan versimu?

**End Omake. **

* * *

_Mind to review?_

Happy FID#5, terutama untuk SasuNaru.


End file.
